The Very Secret Diary of VA Weasley
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: This is the secret diary of Ginny weasley. In it, she slaves over Harry, discovers things about herself, and shares some very embarrassing moments. Pairings are, of course, HarGin HermRon
1. A New Millenium

June 24th, 2000  
  


Dear Diary,  
  
Well, that's it, I am officially the first Weasley child to graduate in the new millennium. Not that it matters much, seeing as all my brothers have already graduated. Just thought I'd try and make myself feel special though. Heck, it was worth a try. So yes, this is me, Ginny Weasley, your beloved owner, and here I am once again pouring out my soul to you. Seems a bit pathetic, eh? I bet you're thinking in your non-existent brain "Oh glory, I wish she'd just get a real friend!" Ha, Ha, Ha! I do have friend's thank you much. There's Hermione, Ron (though he's more of a brother then a friend), and Harry. Ahh Harry Potter. The subject of MANY a conversation inside my head. That silly little boy, or rather, MAN, has been the object of my ardent affections for 8 years of my life. That is practically half my life. Pathetic, I know. I know what you're thinking dear diary, that me, Ginny Weasley is quite the loser claiming only three friends as her own. Let me clarify, not that you care…  
  
I have MANY acquaintances, don't we all? But in my own humble opinion, it takes a lot more then just knowing someone to be there friend. I guess the only reason I am friends with Hermione and Harry is cos' of my brother Ron. Well, I do have to say this; Ron was my friend first, so therefore, well… I don't know rightly, but he was my friend first. Then he went off to Hogwarts and got all "I have friends, I don't need you Ginny" on me, and that hurt. But oh well, me and my clumsy self got over it, and eventually, when Ronald grew some brains, he figured out I wasn't this dumb little kid. Yah, so needless to say, ever since my 4th year at school, things have looked up. Ahh, so the friend's side of the fence is great, but what about Romance you ask? Well, that's exactly what I say. What about it? It's like, zilch, zero, nah-ah, not there, when it comes to me. Mum, I must say, is quite disappointed, for she's itching with anticipation to have some grandchildren, and hopefully soon. I told her "don't get your knickers in a twist, mum, I'm sure some gallant lad will be aching soon enough to get me knocked up." She just looked at me horrified. The good thing is though, she shut up about the grandchildren and marriage talk. Bah humbug is all I say to that. There is only one man I wouldn't particularly mind getting knocked up by, and I don't think I need to say his name yet again.  
  
Oh the woes of adolescence. Will the woes of that crucial point in time ever go away? Not likely. It's sad though, isn't it, when you've had a crush that long… Almost, desperate really. Ha! I'm just glad he isn't standing over my shoulder reading this………  
  
Sorry, just checking to make sure he wasn't. Anyway, I always seem to make a fool of myself in front of him. Not in the blushing way of my schoolgirl days, more in a way of a klutzy goon who is a good actress. I always manage to trip, or blurt something out, or make a total mess of any situation. He can't tell though, I know he can't. I'm very good at making things look like that is EXACTLY how I planned it. Either that, or I can make it look like a complete accident. Boy I've sure got him fooled. As to Hermione… I'm sure she can see through my silly façade. She's got a brain, that's for sure. I know I can trust her with my silent secret, however, because she fancy's someone else. Oh you've guessed it. Ron. My brother. Red hair, freckles, gangly. Yes that's Ron. But then again, I can't really insult him, because I'm practically a girl version of Ron; the only difference being I SOMEWHAT have breasts and I am completely devoid of male gentiles. That being the proper way of putting it I guess…  
  
No really, I am VERY much built the same as Ron. I inherited the bad genes you could say… No offense to my parents of course. I'm sure my balding father and my curvaceous mother were once the pride and peaches of Hogwarts. Actually, I've seen pictures of them in their school days, and they both were quite good looking. How I managed to turn out the way I did, well, that boggles my mind completely. I do know one thing, however. I'm not ugly. Sure I'm no Celestina Warbeck, but I am not ENTIRELY hopeless. I'm sure with some work I could look decent enough, perhaps even decent enough for Harry's eye to be caught. Whoops, I said his name. DARN DARN DARN!!! Anyway, so now that you know there is nothing vaguely special about me, and that I am tall and gangly with hardly any breasts (well not enough to be proud of) I think I shall sign off? Have I forgotten anything dearest diary? Well, just in case…some parting notes for you… My middle name is Anne and my favourite flowers are pink carnations.   
  
Until next time…  
  
Your favourite little Weasley,  
  
_Virginia _

June 26th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
UGH! GR! ARGH! GROWL! SNARL! Why me?!? Oh fates why me? I bet you're wondering what could cause me such agony. Need I say? Fine, I will, but I'll write it in code. HARRY POTTER! GRRRRRRR. Sure he doesn't nor ever will find out how much distress he actually causes me, but still, it's enough to drive a girl completely bonkers. 

Apparently, he and Ronald (yes I only call him that when I am completely disgusted, annoyed, or furious with him,) he and Ronald thought it would be oh so humorous to take some pictures of my graduation. Harmless enough, right? WRONG! A million times wrong. Agh, Ron caught a picture of Harry and I standing together. It's quite a nice photograph actually; I have a copy of it here, but SHH don't tell. Well, Ronald decides it would be funny to show it to Harry, because, well, I was sort of making googly eyes at Harry, and you know how embarrassing getting caught can be. So Ronald is sniggering over something and I ask him what, and he shows me the photo. I blushed so red. The me in the photo is practically drooling all over Harry. Ok, that was an over exaggeration, but still… Then, he goes _"Oy Harry, come here, I got something great to show you…"_ Naturally I snatched the photo, but twas to no avail. Hidden under his jumper were HUNDREDS (another exaggeration) of these photos. Black mail material I assume… I shrieked and ran out of the room, but whom do I choose to run into?? THE MAN HIMSELF! Harry-flippin-Potter!!! This did nothing to help my disposition, seeing as I nearly plowed over him. After we had managed to get properly untangled, Harry flashed me another one of those handsome, only slightly cocky grins. Me, and my stupid brain, tried to think of something witty, humorous even. Why me. Why oh why. My ever so talented come back was,  
_"Looking good Potter,"_ with one of those little gun finger points. You know, were you do the little clicking noise at the end. He just gave me a wink and went to see what Ronald wanted. Oh a wink. A WINK! If the wink had been under any other circumstances, I would of DIED of happiness. However, I heard him suppress a chuckle as he left my presence. My ears burned red with embarrassment, and before I could leave, Harry and Ronald sauntered into the room. Ronald was openly grinning and sniggering, and Harry, it seemed, was holding back some sort of smile. Whether it was one of amusement or something else, I can't tell. I guess he was making fun of slobbering, slaving, Harry-obsessed Ginny though. He looked up to my red ears and me and said,   
_"Looking good Weasley,"_ with another wink. Only, when he said it, it sounded COOL! Not dumb and cheesy. He even pocketed the photo, though I don't know why.   
  
Oh boys are confusing. So now I'm sitting here cherishing those wonderful, lovely, playful winks and wishing there would be more from where they came. Perhaps something more along the lines of a…. kiss! But then again, I'm just being boy obsessed again. No, not boy obsessed, Harry obsessed. Enough about that…

Hermione is coming to visit for the summer. I am surprisingly not so excited for this. You want to know what she decided to pursue as a career choice? S.P.E.W. No, not SPEW, S.P.E.W. Yes, that is correct, Hermione is infuriating and scandalizing house elves everywhere. Only, for some strange reason, she insists she's helping them. So far she has three elves enlisted in her house elf union. One of those is Dobby. I wouldn't be surprised if the other two are made up…   
  


Anyway, the reason I'm not excited about this is cos' she's sure to spiel on and on and on and ON forever about SPEW! Ronald pokes fun at her over it, but you could see deep down he just wants to agree with her so that maybe she'll kiss him for being so considerate. It's quite nauseating, those two. The nameless man with the green eyes and me are always on the sidelines watching them make googly eyes at each other, listening to them talk about the other, and pretending we don't know that they're madly in love with other. Quite sickening if you ask me. Harry, oops, The Boy Who Lived, reckons we ought to shut them in a closet or something until they confess to each other they'd rather be snogging senseless then fighting. Just the thought of them snogging gives me the collywobbles. That is just not fun to picture my brother kissing anyone, especially not my best girl friend. Now, the thought of one red head and a certain raven-haired fellow… well them snogging doesn't sound repulsive at all. If, in fact, that red head was me and not any of my family! Ok, I thought I made it clear I was going to stop being H_ _ _ _ obsessed. Ugh, and now I'm arguing with myself? Honestly, how pathetic can you get.   
  
Signing off,  
  
_V.A. Weasley_  
  
PS: Didn't I sign my name so sophisticatedly?   
PPS: I solemnly swear not to write Harry's name in here anymore. 

PPPS: Unless it's crucial to an entry.  
PPPPS: or I'm in the mood to think about him.  
PPPPPS: Scratch that, I'm always in a Harry mood. Unless it's crucial, and that's final...   
  
  
June 27, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Goodness gracious, yesterdays entry was quite silly actually. I mean, it's not like I haven't done anything embarrassing in front of Harry before. Oh well… PLUS, he said I looked good. I don't know if he were just kidding or not, but still. I'd like to take it as a compliment. Whoops, I went back on my word. Gr. When is New Years when you need it… darn these resolutions.

Anyway, Hermione came to the Burrow yesterday. It was hilarious to see Ron's face at seeing her. He looked as if he'd like to ravish her on the spot. Where is a camera when you need one? Now THAT would have been GREAT blackmail material. I have to admit, Hermione is a very pretty girl, by far, prettier then me. She always used to have that wild bushy hair and buckteeth, but she's really grown into herself. Like, her hair is tamer now and hangs in loopy curls, and her teeth, well those were fixed ages ago. Sure, she's no movie star either, but she's definetly a pretty girl. Harry and I covered our sniggers up with lame coughs, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed though. 

I didn't have to help Hermione with her luggage this visit because Ron so gallantly offered to take it. Seeing as I was still quite piqued over the photo incident, I gladly complied. Boy was he for it. I don't think, that when he volunteered he rightly knew just how much a girl can pack. He wanted to show off his "strength" so he left his wand in his pocket and carried it the old fashioned way. Hermione, no doubt, was impressed. Harry and I snorted into our hands. So we let the two lovebirds go upstairs and get Hermione's trunk settled into my room. This left us there, alone, which meant I was BOUND to do something quirky and embarrassing. Well, as it always goes, I did. Sometimes I wonder if Harry feels a little sorry for me, or maybe even a lot sorry for me. I know I would, and do. 

So we were in the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular, quacking jokes at Ron and Hermione. It was all very harmless and fun, that is, before me and my big mouth got carried away. We were saying how funny it'd be to put a binding charm on them or something, or stick them in Mum's broom closet until they confessed their undying love for each other. Since we were on the subject of snogging, sort of, I brought it up.   
_"So Potter, how many girls have had the displeasure of being stuck in a broom closet with you, if you get the gist…" _ Oh gods, why did I have to bring up girls and Harry?! Ugh, he just chuckled however. Just chuckled and shook his head, then walked towards the sitting room. On his way out, however, he jabbed back,  
_"Wouldn't you love to know," _with another wink! I thought I'd die of mortal embarrassment. Is it THAT obvious I'm desperately in love with him? No, it's not. I hide it well. I SWEAR. I don't know if maybe you've noticed, but Harry has indeed changed. I remember back to the times Voldie was in power, and well, Harry was so serious and sullen then. Now, well, now he's bold, outgoing, beautiful, as always, and even a bit cocky. I don't mind his arrogance, as long as he stays as wonderful as he is. Which he always will, cos' he's Harry. Oh goodness, now I'm REALLY becoming Harry obsessed. I might as well just label this diary "THOUGHTS ON HARRY", it's probably a better suited title then "THE VERY SECRET DIARY OF V.A WEASLEY." Oh well, you know what they say. "Always look on the bright side of life…"  
  
Au revior for now…  
  
-_Ginny W. _

June 29th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
It's been torture these last two days. Hermione and Rom have been getting on everyone's nerves, including each other's. If they're not having a row, they're making eyes at each other, if not making eyes at each other, then they're confiding in Harry or I about the other. It's ever so tiresome, and it's driving everyone completely bonkers; including Dad, and that's saying something… So, Harry and I shall have to put up with this until our genius breaks through. I am really not quite sure what is worse, however, my brother sticking his tongue down my best friends throat, (ew!) or them having a row over something pointless every five minutes. It comes to a very close draw, but I think, even the disgusting thought of them snogging is better then putting up with their bickering. 

Another interesting conversation piece is the nick name Harry has thought up for me. Yesterday we were poking fun at SPEW and I made a particularly good one about Hermione's knitting escapades back in 1997 and Harry was all,  
_"Nice one Red" _and gave me a high five. Of course, he has yet to call me "Red" again, but still…  
  
I am feeling in the mood for chocolate right now… Will be back…

                                                ……………………………

Mmm, there's nothing like a steaming mug of chocolate to get you relaxed, or overly hyper, though I prefer the former. Funny thing really, Ron and Harry were down in the kitchen when I went to get my love. (No not Harry, my other love. Who you ask? Why chocolate of course.) I brought you, dearest diary, down with me and tucked you fondly under my arm, just to make sure no one would sneak a peek at your lovely pages. That would be BEYOND embarrassing. So I walked into the kitchen, diary in tow, and Harry and Ron were sitting there discussing something in hushed tones. As soon as I stepped in the room (Damn, where're extendable ears when you need them) they stopped their conversing. I just smiled innocently, pretending I hadn't been eavesdropping. Then I went to the cupboard to pull down the chocolate. When I did, you dearest, fell from beneath my arm and landed on the floor in a thud. It was between me and Harry, both of us were the same proximity away from this book. Giving a little _"EEK!" _I dove for you ever so gracefully and grabbed you just as Harry did. Coming back up, I managed to bump my head on the edge of the table, but not before I strangled you from Harry. He gave me a vicious grin and asked me if my head was all right. Giving him a nod, I went back to my chocolate. Ron watched this little display very bemusedly. With a flick of my wand, my chocolate was steaming and ready to drink. Snatching my diary pointedly from the counter top, I gave the boys a smug look and then sauntered to the doorway.   
_"Anything about me in there, Red?" _Harry asked, looking very cocky indeed. I had the perfect retort however.  
_"Wouldn't you love to know," _I said with a triumphant look. Then I waltzed out of there. Well, sort of, I kind of actually tripped when I made it to the stairs, and I know they saw it cos' gales of laughter sounded from the kitchen.   
  
Why am I so clumsy around him? Is he really that enchanting? Yes. He is. Gr. Damn him and his good looks. Oh but it's not just good looks. Yes it's one hundred percent true that he has the most handsome face in the world, BUT, that's not all. He's charming, polite, honest, amusing and easy going. Of course he is a bit cocky now in days, but in a good-natured way… Nothing at all like that horrid boy Malfoy…   
  
OH! I forgot to mention, he winked at me too! HARRY WINKED AT ME AGAIN! This definetly means SOMETHING. I will have to keep a tally of this…  
  
Well diary, I'm sure my "witty" repartee is fascinating the daylights out of you, but I really must be off. Yes, that's right, my bed begs me come, and who am I to deny the sleep cycle its course? Fare thee well fair journal, until we meet again…

~_Lady Red_

PS: 4 winks.

June 30th, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Bah, my life is an endless cycle of eating, sleeping, and Harry obsessing. Nothing new ever happens. Well, not yet at least. The four of us young people have decided to go to Hogsmeade, you know, make a day of it. I'm not sure when we're leaving, so I'll write a bit before I go. Harry and I have FINALLY come up with a perfect way to get those two on sort of a date. Why we'll ditch them of course. We'll make sure they floo to Hogsmeade, and then we'll floo to Diagon Alley. Rather clever if you ask me, it'll force them to spend the day together, alone. Whoops, there's a thought, same thing goes for Harry and I. I wonder why Harry suggested this, oh well, it's bound to work, unless of course it goes horribly wrong and the whole thing blows up in our faces and Ron and Hermione have a row or something – whoops, rambling again. Oh well, if it'll give me the chance to be alone with Harry, ALL stinking DAY, then I'll do it. Not that he could ever think of me that way, that is… Oh well, a girl can dream. I hear Harry calling me from downstairs now, so I best put this down. Wish me luck!  
  
Crossing her fingers,   
  
_-Gin Gin_

Later (June 30th 2000)

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh goodness, I've never had a more perfect day! The plan worked pretty well, well, at least I think so. Hermione and Ron have YET to come home. I take that as a good sign seeing as the clock says it's 10:33 pm. Well, enough about those sickening love birds, I want to talk about my day. Selfish, I know, but wouldn't you be if you had just spent the whole day with the boy of your dreams? Yes, you would! Ahh, the butterflies still haven't left my tummy. It all started around 11:42 when we finally left….

Harry and I insisted Ron and Hermione went first to the Three Broomsticks, where we were supposed to meet up. After watching them leave, via floo, we looked at each other with triumphant grins knowing phase one of the plan was completed. Then he jumped in and shouted _"the leaky cauldron" _and I followed suit. We took a moment to get cleaned up, seeing as the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace is certainly not the cleanliest place. Then Harry, oh so gentlemanly, offered me his arm and we waltzed like old friends out to the back of the alley. * Sigh * I can STILL feel his hand burning on my arm. Ok, anyway, back to the day…  
  
So for the greater portion of the day, we just wandered aimlessly around to each of the shops, buying some little trinkets when they caught our fancy, admiring the newest Firebolt model, eating ice cream, rummaging through books in Florish and Botts. In other words, we had great innocent fun. It was nearing dusk and I suggested getting some food. I may be a girl, but I am still a Weasley. Harry agreed with a grin and hearty pat to his stomach. Apparently, even with age, some things about boys never change. So as we were walking, eh gads this is embarrassing and good at the same time, he draped his arm around my shoulders. I assure you, it was in a STRICTLY platonic way, but I couldn't help getting all fluttery inside anyway. How do I know he didn't mean anything by it? Well, for one, he continued to joke with me, and two, it was in such a casual way. Usually when a boy makes a move like that intending for it to be more, he won't say anything. I should know, I've had a few attempts made on me before. Yes, I am not SO ugly that boys are COMPLETELY repelled from me…   
  
So there we were, walking, talking and looking out for a good place to eat, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we were a couple. I know, not good to dwell on those thoughts while in the presence of him. It's bound to cause something embarrassing to happen. Well, something SLIGHTLY embarrassing happened, compared to all my other embarrassing moment, it was only slightly embarrassing. Wow, I've used that word three times in one sentence. Hmm…

Anyway, I was sitting there in my little reverie, and Harry was chatting on about something, quidditch probably. So we were walking and as I said before, I wasn't paying attention to anything outside of my mind, and I tripped. I fell, on my rump in the middle of the street, with Harry at my side in my best white summer dress. Hah, as luck would have it, I landed in the gutter, were all varieties of DISGUSTING things lay strewn about. So I sat there for a moment, in stunned silence, letting my dress get soaked with nasty drain water, and Harry just laughed. He let out a barking mad laugh. At first I was a bit angry, then, what did I decide to do? I started laughing too. Finally, being the knight in shining armour he is (rolls eyes) he gave me his hand and helped me up. He looked over my soiled dressed and just shook his head in an amused way.  
_"You never cease to amuse me Red," _with a chuckle, he swished his wand expertly and I was clean once again. Giving him a playful swat on the arm, I walked on without him. Something must have been very entertaining from where he was standing, cos' a moment later he came jogging up a little flushed in the face. Not flushed as in "I've been running" flushed, flushed as in "I've been blushing" flushed. Yes, now what exactly he was staring at, I can only imagine.   
  
It was a good day, all and all. * Sighs * It would have been so much more perfect if he had said _"you never cease to AMAZE me"_ instead of _"amuse me,"_ but still, I can't complain, it was a compliment after all. I think? Was it? Oh no, was he making fun of me? AHH! Why are boys so damn confusing?? Anyway, I think I heard Ron and Hermione arriving. Got to go check and make sure those two aren't at it like jack rabbits… Well someone's got to keep an eye on them.  
  
On a mission,  
  
_Red_

Later still…  
  
Oh man, gross. They were snogging, ew. Ew. EWWWW!!! I mean, full fledged snogging. Not some sweet, romantic kiss you see in the movies… seriously. FULL FLEDGED, tongues down the throat, hands in inappropriate places, and serious tonsil damage being done. Ew. That is not something I want to see ever again. Well, all I can say now is that Harry and I truly are geniuses, though I'm not sure walking in on that was worth it. So I walk down there, and give a little, "hem hem," (which I might say resembled a certain Umbridge woman) and they pulled apart like lightning had struck. It was hilarious to see the shock and embarrassment all over their faces. Lucky for me, I was prepared this time. Yes, being the smart woman I am I brought my camera with me. Oh revenge was sweet. I got a few of them while tongue tied, and then a few afterwards. Needless to say, Ronald flew after me in an embarrassed rage, but I escaped unscathed. Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! I have more embarrassing revenge then Ronald, that should get him to shut up about my googly eyes. I can't wait to show Harry…  
  
Dreaming of the one she… loves,  
  
_Virginia Anne Weasley_

PS: I love him? Wow. I guess I do…


	2. 7 winks and independence

Authors notes: Wowsies, only up for like a day or two and already so many reviews! Thanks guys. Here's a second installment. I'm not quite sure just how long this will turn out to be, because I know exactly when it will stop, but I'm not sure how much in-between there will be. Do you guys want a LONG story, like 5 plus chappies, or would you prefer a shorter one… like 3 or 4 chappies? Seeing as the chappies are a tad on the long side, I'd think the 3-4 chappies would be enough, besides, I don't want the story to get boring and drawn out… but I would like to know the readers opinions. Ok, here goes nothing…

July 2nd, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
well that was certainly a startling discovery. I love Harry? I love Harry. Yes, I think I really do, I mean, I could most definetly see me spending the rest of my life with him, and I assure you this has nothing to do with the HP fan club I tried to start when I was 13. I mean, at first it started out as a goofy kid crush, you know the kind where you see a film star or a pop singer and think _"Wow he's hot," _or _"If only I could know them." _And then you find all the pictures you can of them and paste them in a journal and slave over them in private and can't help daydreaming what it would be like to be their significant other. No, that was me until my fourth year, the year Harry and I actually had a full conversation. I had given up hope by then, hell I still don't have much hope, but still… Then over the years, we got to know each other, and well, now, now… I don't know, but first I loved him as a friend, then I knew my schoolgirl crush for him would never go away. I guess it has just developed into something a little deeper. Look at me now, getting all deep and mushy on you dear journal. You must be thinking, "_This girl is off her rocker." _Perhaps I am…

Anyway, so the night of the game, (tonsil hockey incase you're wondering) Hermione came up to my room VERY red faced. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing. She asked, in a very polite tone, if she could please have the film. I thought about it… NOT! There is no way in hell I'm giving up such great black mail material. Anyway, she came in here and started blushing like mad and said I should just forget what I saw. Believe me Hermione, I will try as hard as I can. Then, after she got over the embarrassment of it all, she got REALLY angry. She started ranting and raving about how Harry and I were so inconsiderate for just ditching them like that. I had heard her spew at me like this enough in the past though, so I just sort of zoned out, concentrating very hard on the vein that was popping out of her throat. It was sort of weird. Like it was all purple and sticking out against her way too red throat. Then she threw a pillow at me out of nowhere and turned away with a frustrated sigh. I wondered if Ron knows about that vein… I should try and get a picture of it sometime; it's really quite funny to look at. Anyway, not that that would bother ickle Ronniekins, he'd just adore her even more. Probably give her a pet name for it or something nauseating like that. 

Anyway, I asked her if she and Ronnie boy were a couple FINALLY, yes I put a lot of emphasis into that finally. She just looked at me like "_Finally?"_ then turned around. A moment later, however, she turned to me with a smug look and asked,  
_"So when are you and Potter going to get together, or are you two already shagging like maniacs?" _My eyes turned as wide as saucers, and while I won't deny the thought hadn't entered my mind, Hermione had NO BUSINESS knowing about that. I just chuckled as if she had made a silly joke and shook my head. _"You're a funny one Granger," _I said as if that was the lamest joke in the world. OH well, she bought it, I hope…

Anyway, that was a few nights ago. Nothing big has happened, just managed to make a fool out of myself a lot, but that's normal. So Ronnie finally left back for his flat, and unfortunately took Harry and Hermione with him. Harry promises he'll come back though, let me see how he put it… Oh yes, he said "_I'd rather NOT hear them going at it every waking hour. God knows they've been bonded at the mouth these past few days, it's only a matter of time before I hear 'Oh Ronnie,' and 'Mione!' coming from his room…" _Let's just say, I did not need to hear that. That gave us both a good laugh, seeing as it was true. Ever since their "discovery" of each other, they've practically been lip locked. Harry said it reminded him of a time he saw to muggles with braces (braces?? Huh?) kiss and their mouths got stuck together. Braces must be glue or something… I'll ask Hermione about it later, her parents, after all make teeth for a living, or something like that…

I wonder what it would be like if I could work up the nerve to ask Harry out. I mean, how would I do it? Would I be all suave and say something like, _"Harry darling, shall we have dinner on Friday evening?" _Or would I be corky and say something like, _"Oy Harry buddy ol' pal, what's say you and I grab a butterbeer sometime over some crackers or something," _or perhaps I'd be seductive and say, _"Harry, I'm dying to get to know you more PERSONALLY, if you know what I mean…" _Honestly, I think he'd die of laughter at all three of the proposals. Proposals? How ironic. I was just thinking how nice a proposal from a certain man would be…

Perhaps I should just drown myself in my own misery… Let me go try.  
  
Nope, didn't work. What a pity. Well, her majesty, the unfortunate soul that has the displeasure of sticking her tongue down my brother's throat, is yelling at me to turn the damn light off. And those are her words exactly… Well I guess she's right, it is a tad bit late. Well dear diary, I guess this is good night, but only till tomorrow!

A not so sleepy,  
  
~_Youngest Weasley of the lot_

July 3rd, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Relatively nothing happened today. I think I might die of boredom. Best not to say that around Mum, however, she'll come up with some "clever" little escapade for me. Whether it be chores, or visiting old decrepit Aunt Bernice, I'd rather just entertain myself. Maybe I'll go floo Harry and see if he'd like to come over…

Yours truly,  
  
~_Virginia_

July 4th 2000,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Harry came over yesterday. When I flooed him, he told me that he'd do just about ANYTHING to escape Ron and Hermione's little love fest. Boy those two really have grown close, guess it wasn't such a genius plan after all. Well anyway, I told Harry to come over, even if I were his only escape. He laughed at that and said "_Ginny, you know I'd love to spend time with you anyway, I just needed a good excuse." _I rolled my eyes at that, cos' Harry surely knows by now that he's welcome at the Burrow anytime, no excuses necessary. Anyway, I tore my head out of the hearth once he said he'd come over, and waited oh so patiently for him to apparate or floo or something over here. FINALLY he got his arse over here. He showed up in a pair of trainers, and some gym clothes. I raised an eyebrow in question. It's not usually like Harry to be so lazy when he's dressing, so you can see why I was a bit confused. Anyway…  
  
So then he told me to go put some different clothes on and some trainers. Naturally I asked why, and he told me that we were going to go outside. Five minutes later I was downstairs also wearing similar apparel. He looked pleased enough, so he led me outside.  
"_What in the bloody hell are we doing Harry?" _I finally asked. I mean, you don't very well just let someone lead you outside in ratty clothes and have no bloody idea what is going on. He just snickered a bit and said, _"Blimey, you're a bit too impatient for my liking Red…" _That shut me up. Perhaps he didn't know how much I liked, loved him, but still it hurt to hear that, even if he meant nothing by it. I tried to grin and cover up my disappointment, but he saw through it I think. Thankfully, the dumb arse said nothing! That would have been embarrassing…  
  
So then we stood there in the quidditch field (as we like to call our back lot) and Harry stood there grinning. _"Yes Harry, this is nice and peachy, I'm sure, but why are we here?" _Gah, my patience had ebbed away by then. I mean he led me to the quidditch field for god's sake! I watched as Harry transfigured a rock into something that looked like a ball. It was about the size of a quaffle, but it had checkers all over it. _"I'm going to teach you to play football," _he stated matter-of-factly. Now, being a Gryffindor, and in the same house as Dean Thomas, I had heard of the sport. Every once in awhile Harry and Dean would have arguments about some team called West Ham something or other. Of course, Harry always was in the defense of Quidditch, saying it out beat football ten to one. He did tell me, time in again though, that football was ok for a muggle sport.  
  
So there we were, two adult wizards and you'd think we could at least kick a football around correct? Wrong. While Harry may be completely competent in the athletics area, poor Ginny Weasley is completely devoid of any knack for sports. True I played on the gryffindor house quidditch team, but riding a broom is entirely different then trying to kick a ball into some netted area. How people do this for a living, I cannot imagine! I had a hard enough time actually kicking the ball, much less trying to get it past Harry who was playing the part of keeper. I kept missing the darn thing. I tried to kick it so hard once that I fell down and landed hard on my rump. _"You sure have a knack for falling on your bum don't you Red?" _Harry said with a teasing grin. Well Mr. Potter, it's not my fault the blasted ball won't be kicked! _"Thanks Harry, real nice of you," _I said as I got up. Ouch it hurt, I swear I am starting to get a big purple bruise on my rump. Then the bastard started sniggering, "_Oy Gin, I'm just glad I'm not as clumsy as you!" _he said. Right then, I already know about my dysfunctional feet, you just have to rub it in! _"Thanks Potty," _I snapped, "_make me feel REEEEEEEALLY loved." _That made him atleast TRY and repress his grin. _"Ahh Gin, you know I wouldn't have you any other way." _Wait, I'm too impatient for you, and then you say I'm perfect as am? Wow. Boys are a confusing lot.   
  
After our rousing game, which included a few more falls and some snide remarks on Harry's part, we headed back towards the Burrow. I don't think I will be trying soccer anytime soon, it's just not my sport. My shins are bruised as heck now and my toe hurts like something else! Harry just keeps saying, "_that's cos' you need shin guards, and you're not supposed to kick with your toe!" _Thanks so much for telling me AFTERWARDS Mr. Bloody Football Expert. So I'm a bit perturbed now, but just you wait, he'll flash me one of his famous grins sometime soon, and I'll melt once again. * Sigh * oh the pain of unrequited love….  
  
Looking for a cure,  
  
~_Lovesick Weasley_

July 5th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
According to Hermione, my muggle expert friend, yesterday was some sort of American holiday. Independence day if I remember correctly. Well Happy Belated Independence my western friend. I'd like to go to America one day, perhaps when Harry and I are married – eh gads, did I just write that? Anyway… The weather here is BOILING! Who would of thought that England could be so bloody hot during the summer. It must be a record temperature or something, because I haven't felt heat like this since I was a little girl. Which reminds me, isn't it hilarious how people can resort to the weather when they're feeling uncomfortable? For instance, just the other day when my Mum was asking about the nature of Ronald's (mad at him again, tell why later.) and Hermione's relationship, he got all red and mumbled something about what a nice day for a walk it was.   
  
My brother, eh gads he is such a coward at times. I love him anyways, even if I am QUITE angry at him at the moment. Oh yes indeed I am. He had the nerve to come and sneak a peek in you diary dearest. How much more embarrassment do I need in my life?!?! Fates, if you're listening, WHY ME?!? Thankfully, he only read a few pages, but STILL! I am never forgiving him, not until next week AT LEAST. After catching brother dearest (dearest, pft! yah right) in the act, I told him, or rather threatened him, that if he EVER said anything to Harry that those photos would mysteriously find their way into Mum's cook book. Blushing red, he agreed. So now he has something on me, and I have something on him. Maybe a memory charm would work…  
  
I still cannot believe he would do such a thing though. I mean, it's like my personal thoughts and feelings! HOW DARE HE! I seriously need to save up some money and move out. Which reminds me, I got a job at Florish and Blotts, it's just a summer job to save some money before I start HEALERS training in the autumn. Yes, that is correct, I am going to become a Healer. That is, I hope, I'm not quite sure they graduate accident-prone people… Ugh, Mum is hollering something fierce for me to get downstairs… Guess I had best be going for now, I only hope Ronald isn't around…

Angrily yours,  
  
~_Red faced Red_

July 6th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Ugh, that Ronal will pay… Muahahaha (evil laugh) I know it is a bit childish of me, but I got my revenge. Oh Yes, a few of those photos found their way into Mum's cookbook. Evil? I think so….

Ok, ok, I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean! I just happened to HINT about Ronald and Hermione at supper last night. I got Ronald into quite a fix, seeing as he hasn't told Mum and Dad yet. Of course, I haven't a clue as to why not. Mum will only be thrilled… Anyway, back to the supper incident…

As soon as the words "Hermione and Ron" had left my mouth, Ronald gave me a sharp kick in the shins. Bugger, I'm going to have an awful lump of a bruise… Anyway, he sort of choked on his shepherds pie when Mum asked me if there was anything going on between the two. It was awfully funny to see his face turn, if possible, even redder. I gave him a cheeky grin and then told Mum, "Oh, I'm not quite sure, why don't you ask Ronald." Of course this sent Ronald fuming and he had to excuse himself for a glass of water lest his secret be divulged. Oh to watch him squirm, he was like a bug beneath my shoe, just waiting to be squashed. It really is quite unnatural the sadistic pleasure I find in watching my brother squirm, but, after all, he had done something to merit it.   
  
It was short lived however. Gah, oh Fates why do you torment me? Yesterday evening Harry made an appearance, oh and what an appearance. He was looking handsome as ever… Oh yes, this was now Ronald's chance for revenge! He simply HAD to make me squirm whenever I was in the same room as Harry. Oh that darn freckle faced, red headed, git! (Wow, that could sound as if I were insulting myself….) he kept hinting at things and ooooooh I just knew Harry knew there was something fishy about it. Ahh, I hate my life. I am moving out as soon as possible. There is nothing more embarrassing then spilling your pudding down your favourite white blouse in the company of your long time love, now is there?   
  
Well, I don't know, perhaps the time I sat in drain water, or the time I kicked the football directly at his face, or perhaps the time I stuck my elbow in the butter dish would compare to that embarrassing moment. I don't know, you take your pick. All I have left to say is, "Why me?"  
  
Distraughtfully yours,  
  
_~Red (in the face) Weasley_

July 8th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
I have the most fantastic bunch of news! Hermione has agreed to room with me, meaning, I CAN FINALLY MOVE OUT! Not that I don't appreciate Mum and Dad's kindness, mind you, it's just, no more worrying about Ronald being on the prowl. It's not like he doesn't have his own flat (which he shares with Harry) to snoop around. I suppose being boys, however, there is nothing interesting to make gossip about over there. Yes, we women ARE interesting creatures. Pity boys will never learn all our mysteries, it would save the dunderheads a lot of time and trouble…

Well anyway, back to my exciting news. I talked to Hermione, or rather, vented to Hermione about all my woes of late. She's a very sympathetic listener, for which I am VERY grateful. Anyway, she suggested that I find a flat in London. I told her I bloody well would if I had more then the meagre income that Florish and Blotts offered. Then, being the brilliant witch that she is, she suggested we move in together. She said she'd been dying to move out, seeing as she was now 19 and highly independent. It couldn't have worked out more perfectly, and now I wouldn't have to worry as much about Ronald.  
  
Only, yes I will. Did I not hear you, dearest Hermione, in my brothers bedroom just yesterday? Was that not YOUR voice coming from behind the CLOSED door? I have a feeling that he will be over more often then not… Oh well, there's always the good old fashioned blocking charm… Or perhaps I should go into hiding and have Harry be my secret keeper. The old bloke will never suspect that one! And with Harry as my secret keeper, it'd be just him and me in my own little fantasy world. Though I daresay he would not be that enthused at the idea of being the only one to keep me company, he would feel dreadfully burdened.   
  
Oh golly, there I go again, building a fantasyland for myself. How pathetic can one get? Well, just looking in the mirror tells me, "pretty darn pathetic."  
  
Pathetically yours,  
  
_~Ginny W. _

PS: The tally is up to 7 winks! I'm sure that means love…


	3. Dear Lord a date and a kiss!

Authors notes:  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I'm so pleased you guys are enjoying it. Here are a few thank yous….  
  


DemonAngi – thanks kindly! You're story is great also, I really enjoyed what you have written so far…  
VarsityCheerleader – Ooh, two reviews! Thanks much, makes me feel special to know you liked it enough to review twice!  
Steph – don't worry, this is a Harry Gin shipper story, they'll get together soon enough, though I'm not sure the ever impatient "Red Weasley" will find it soon enough. Thanks for the nice review.  
HyperClayPrincess – wowies, that was a great review! I'm glad I can keep your interest… keep reading ;-)

LadyCait – Teehee, thanks, that was a very lovely review. Yep, I'm a major Gin fan, so of course I'll keep updating ;-)  
HG/HrRFan4ever – thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Keeper of the west – hey, sorry bout that, I fixed the anonymous reviews thing, now anyone can leave a review! I appreciate each and every review ;-) Thanks for finding my story hilarious, I do try…  
StarBob – nope, definetly not a one shot, people seemed to like it all right, so I've decided to continue it. Hope you'll keep reading…  
  
Ok thanks to all my lovely reviewers, if you're not up here, I'll try and add you in the next chappie! Much love to you guys… On with the story….

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 10th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Today Hermione and I (along with the emotional baggage we call boys,) went flat shopping. We were looking for something in downtown London that was spacious, but affordable. Thus far, no bloody luck. Ron reckons his landlady might be able to work something out for us and get us something nearby to the boys. I severely refused however. Ron looked a little put out, but one little glare to him told him why. He blushed in remembrance of threat I still held towards him. Harry watched the whole display quite amusedly, but I was determined not to notice.  
  
We went to this one particular flat that was quite run down. It smelt of cabbages and dust. Not a pretty combination I assure you. Harry got giggly all of a sudden and wouldn't say why. Between his obnoxious and secretive laughs, all we could discern from him was something along the lines of _"Figg – that old bat – haha – twenty gazillion cats – oh cabbages" _That's it, that boy has officially gone bonkers. I'm not surprised though; I think that scar is really starting to affect his brain. Ron shook his head in weird amusement, and Hermione and I merely narrowed our eyes. That shut him up effectively. Oh what PMS will do to you. Yes, here I am insulting the man of my dreams, quite irritated at him also, and you want my excuse? It's that time of the month. Well, men always seem to think it works, so why can't women use that excuse also when they're crabby…  
  
Oh well, I guess I'm just quite downtrodden after not finding a flat. I don't know what I was expecting, certainly something that caught my fancy. Hermione, however, is very particular, and every time I thought _"maybe"_ I was shot down like a goose on Christmas. Oh well, let her be choosey if she must….  
  
Other then Harry acting like a complete mental patient for that one period of time, he was quite enjoyable company the rest of the day. And by that I mean I had a hard time not pouncing on him in the middle of the street. It's funny how the littlest things can set you off about the one you love. The simplest smile, or joking comment can make me fall even harder for Harry then I thought possible. That and his irresistible backside…

Later that afternoon, we were all walking around looking for a café or something of the like to have a quick supper in. The day had pretty much knackered us all out; even Ron's stomach was growling louder then usual, and that's saying something. So finally we decided on this cute muggle place that Hermione knew well, (seeing as none of us wanted to walk the distance to the Leaky Cauldron…) it was very quaint actually, nice and family like… Of course, as the fates would have it, I managed to embarrass myself again. As always, I was quite nervous being in the company of Harry. Not scared nervous, just fluttery nervous. I'm not sure this moment would count among my higher-ranking embarrassing moments, but to me it was death a thousand times…  
  
Ron and Hermione had escaped to the bathroom to, err, _"freshen up,"_ (That's code for _"snog like crazy.")_ So Harry and I sat there, just the two of us, chatting like old friends. I knew I must have been rambling (I tend to do that) because of the bemused smirk he wore, so I busied myself otherwise. The saltshaker seemed the best device for entertainment, so I pretended to concentrate on it REALLY hard. There I was, fiddling with the lid when Harry said something that made me jump quite high. The shaker went flying, landed in Harry's tea with a thud, and overflowed into the cup. Harry barked out laughing of course. What a thing to do. I'm sitting there DYING of embarrassment and Harry just HAS to start laughing.   
  
God. I want to die sometimes, * looks to the sky hoping for lightning… * anyway… I sort of grinned sheepishly, you know, and shrugged me shoulders in a sort of _"oops" _way. Shaking his head with a huge grin, Harry just said, _"It isn't a day until you've done something clumsy now is it Red?" _he didn't mean it in an insulting way, but I frowned anyway. 

All I wanted was one little compliment, or a kiss, or a wink even, but this is what you give me? OH FATES, I _detest_ you. Or perhaps, Harry enjoys goading me on. * Sigh *, perhaps those winks DIDN'T mean love. I'd like to think they did though, so I guess I'll just have to pretend…  
  
All salted out,  
  
_~V.A.W.  
  
_PS: VAW? Haha, sounds like something a crow would say. Like, _"vaVaw, vaVaw, vaVaw." _Oh talk about pathetic AND easily amused…. Will I ever grow up? In the words of someone famous whom I would admire if I knew their name, _"Nay, I think not."_

PPS: tally is up to 9 winks; he winked at me TWICE over a cup of tea late this evening. I think it had something to do with my almost witty repartee that evening. If I do say so, I WAS quite the clever girl in ALMOST all of my retorts this evening. Except for that one about the fish… We won't go into that though….  
PPPS: Do you know how hard it is to wink? I've tried and believe me it's near impossible. That Harry Potter is one talented boy… I mean, over the course of mere DAYS he has winked 9 times, and that's just at me!  
PPPPS: Do you think he has winked at any other girls? Oh no, that is not a good thought…

July 15th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
I think that my life is officially… STARTING! Bet you weren't expecting that, eh? Oh dear goodness… let me start at the beginning…

So Harry and I were playing football again, or rather, I was making a fool out of myself, and Harry was showing off. (Same old same old…) So there I was, on my bruised rump for the millionth time that day, and Harry didn't even bother to help me up this time. No, instead he plopped down on the ground with me. I could tell the stupid git was trying to hold back his laughter… _"Oh bugger, go ahead, laugh all you want" _I told him, and it must have been true for no sooner had the words left my mouth then he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in, I mean, I know the sight of me TRYING to play football must look very comical indeed. Then he said something that made my poor little heart go all-aflutter. _"You've got a great laugh Red…" _FINALLY! A compliment! OH fates, I don't detest you anymore… That's not even the best part though!!  
  
So anyway, on to the good stuff… After our laughter had subsided, he was making this weird sort of side-glances at me and I got all panicky. I mean, what was I to think; probably that I had a great glob of mud or something plastered on my face. Frantically, I began to feel my face for something, but this just set the dumb prat laughing even more! Well, at least he thought my laugh was cute… I think… anyway, when he had shut up once more he looked at me all serious like. I sort of grinned, I guess, I mean, his gaze was pretty intense. Then, out of nowhere, he was all, _"Gin, I'd really like it if you'd have supper with me on Saturday evening." _Of course, being the dim-witted fool that I am, I said, _"Oh Harry, you bloody well know you don't have to ask permission to come over to the Burrow for supper. Mum fancies you here every night of the week if she had it her way!" _When he groaned in annoyance I knew I must have said something wrong. That's when I actually took time to process what he said. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Ol' Potty boy, the best house seeker in a century, had just bloody asked me on a date! I sort of let out an "Oh" of realization, and on hearing that Harry rolled his eyes. _"You, mean… like on a date?" _God I hated being a Weasley at that moment. Let's just say the blush that I felt on my ears probably could rival my fiery red hair. Oh golly then he had to flash me one of his trademark grins and I thought _"Great Ginny, that's not what he meant, and now he's going to think you're desperate" _But, to me GREAT surprise, he nodded.  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. I am going to faint dead away. I AM GOING OUT ON A DATE, a real date, WITH HARRY POTTER! A DATE! As in, JUST THE TWO OF US! No Ron, no Hermione, no Mum… Just me, and Harry, Harry and I, US! WE! Can a girl get anymore lucky then that? We are going out to supper at a new wizarding restaurant in Hogsmeade called _"The Lucky Seven." _It looks like a nice place, not too formal, but not a pub either. It will be PERFECT! I still can't believe that handsome, gorgeous, suave, amusing, sophisticated, and humourous HARRY POTTER wants to go out with a homely, no breasts, gangly, freckle faced witch like me! It must be love…

Lovingly yours,  
  
~_the future Mrs. H. Potter_

July 17th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Only one more day till Saturday. I think I had better start getting ready now…  
  
  
  
July 18th, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh I know it's late but I COULDN'T sleep until I wrote about the date. It went HORRIBLE, except for at the end… But I'll start at the beginning…  
  
My life is a tragedy, I swear… So anyway… I had my favourite white sundress on again (Harry seemed quite attracted to it that one day in Diagon Alley,) and some low pumps on too. I thought, _"Ok Gin, this is nice, showing a little skin, but not too much," _in other words, I was just doing what every girl does before a date: evaluates her clothes. I had to admit, even for my thin frame, and the fact that I had no breasts to brag about, I still looked pretty good. And that was saying something, seeing as I never really considered myself good looking before… Anyway, the look on Harry's face when he saw me was worth it. He must have seen something SLIGHTLY attractive in my gangly form, cos' he openly gaped! Then he said, _"You look fantastic Ginny," _I just blushed and murmured thanks. What was I supposed to do, say, _"Gee Harry, you look great too, oh and if you don't mind I'd like to ravish you on the spot?"_  THAT would be highly embarrassing. Anyway, he took my hand (AHHHH my hand, he held my hand!!!) and waved goodbye to Mum and then pulled me outside. Then we apparated to Hogsmeade…   
  
Sound like a good start to a date to you does it? Well it was…  
  
Once we had finally found each other, (Hogsmeade was strangely crowded this evening,) he took my hand again and led me towards the restaurant. Of course, all logical thought had left me by now because HARRY POTTER was holding my hand. Not just any boy was holding my hand, HARRY-bloody-POTTER, the man I LOVE was holding MY HAND!! I must have been in a dream like stupor cos' next thing I remember was waking up backside on the ground. Harry stood over me, his face wracked with concern. _"You ok Red?" _Was I ok? No, my head hurt like something else… _"Erm, I think so, what happened?" _Here Harry looked like he was trying to hold back a grin. _"Well, uh, you walked into the wall when we were coming through the doorway." _I blushed down to the tips of my toes. HOW EMBARRASSING! And on my first real date with Harry too… _"You think you can stand now, Gin?" _I nodded my head and tried to cover my face. There was a little crowd watching us and even the people already eating were craning their NOSY necks trying to see the commotion.   
  
Oh. My. God. I was SO embarrassed. If it weren't for how nice Harry was being, and the fact that he thought me decent enough looking to ask me out, I would have run home then and there. Somehow I made it through supper without any embarrassing incidents, and somehow the nosy gits around us shoved off and let us to our privacy…   
  
So there we were, my face STILL burning in embarrassment, and Harry was just grinning at me like the arrogant bastard that he is. I couldn't help but smile though; he's such an attractive and sweet arrogant bastard… I burned my tongue on the soup I ordered that night, though, so I couldn't speak properly. I think Harry noticed because he looked like he was finding something quite amusing. Then I started rambling! Oh, I have NO idea what I was talking about, I just kept spewing words out, talking about things that made no sense whatsoever! When I FINALLY came into realization over this, I smacked my forehead with a groan and then promptly shut up.   
  
After supper, Harry paid the check and then we went outside. It was a warm evening, but I got the shivers anyway. Harry noticed, of course, being the observant gentleman he is. And then, then he draped his arm around my shoulder, like the day in Diagon Alley, only this time I don't think it was in a platonic way. But then again, maybe that is just wishful thinking. So after walking around, taking in all the wonderful sites I had seen a gazillion times, we decided to call it a night. So with a pop we apparated back to the Burrow. Instead of putting his arm around my shoulders, he took my hand this time.  
  
So then we stood there at the door, and I couldn't help but think how horrible most of the date went, and of course, being the dunderhead that I am, I spewed all this to Harry. I began apologizing a mile a minute about how I must have ruined it for him, and who knows what else I said. I didn't see it coming, no I was too busy spewing, but somehow he made me shut up. Can you guess how?   
  
HE BLOODY KISSED ME! I think I might just die of happiness. Ok so it wasn't a mushy gushy I LOVE YOU PASSIONATELY kind of kiss, it was just a little peck on the lips, but even that little peck sent me into complete Harry nirvana. He grinned at me; I'm supposing it had something to do with the shocked look on my face. _"See you around Red," _he said and then disapparated with a 'pop'. I still haven't gotten over the shock of him kissing me. Oh. My. God.  
  
Shocked and blushing,  
  
_~The most definite future Mrs. H. Potter_

July 20th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Hermione and I finally found a flat!! Wooppeee! If that isn't good enough, Harry's asked me out again! Oh dear fates, thank you times infinity! I guess my life isn't so bad after all…

  
  
PS: he winked at me today!! The tally is now at 10.  
PPS: A kiss would have sufficed for the lack of winks I've been getting, but I suppose there's always time on our next "hot date" for that…  
PPPS: what should I get him for his birthday? I mean, he's not exactly just a friend, and not exactly a boyfriend… oh humbug… 


	4. Big brothers are a nuisance

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Authors Notes: I was sitting there reading the Anne of Green Gables series, for the millionth time, and I thought _**_"Hey, why don't I make my reviewers happy with a chappie?"** So then I got off my lazy arse, and wrote. I hope you like where the story is going… Feel free to leave suggestions…**_

****

**_Thank yous are at the bottom, check those out if you wanna see your name _****_J _****_J _**

****

**_Another little note – I wrote a short, one shot, song ficcy to Eve 6's "Here's to the nights" It's in the Harry/Ginny Romance/General PG-13 section. It's titled "Here's to the nights", original I know… Anyway, check that out and let me know what you think… It's just a sad/happy fluffy little piece that I wrote while listening to Eve 6 the other night… Ok… enough promoting myself, on with the show…. Errr, story ;-) …._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

July 24th, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,

I am so mad right now! Hermione was over here helping me pack, and guess what happens? The boys come home royally pissed! Of course, being in the helpless situation they were they couldn't bloody well go back to their own flat! (Sarcasm.) So anyway, Hermione and I were in my old room at the Burrow putting my life into boxes when we hear a racket downstairs. We went to check it out, and just our luck, the men of our dreams (don't ask me how Ron can be anyone's dream man) were downstairs. They REEKED of alcohol. Hermione and I stood there in complete shock and fury and asked them what the bloody hell they thought they were doing. Ron giggled like a schoolgirl, and if it weren't for how mad I am at them (they were supposed to help us move this week) I would have found the whole situation entirely funny. Then Harry got all defensive (in a drunk way) and said, "Ahhh Her-mow-ninny, yoor not being vury nissse you know… We juss wanted to have sooome fun wissout you boring grrlss." That's exactly what he sounded like. He was slurring everything and looking as though he'd like to break out in laughter. His last comment, however, got me furious! We were NOT boring girls. Then he sauntered, or rather, wobbled up to me and said, "Youra vury purty ladeee, we should go out sssometime," and got this big goofy grin on his face. Well thank you Mr. Potter, but I prefer compliments directed at me when one is NOT thoroughly pissed and clearly not in their right mind. Hmph. 

Well the dunderheads will pay. If they think they can get away with their little boys night out stint, hmph is all I say. 

A very pissed off (in the American sense) yours,

_~Mrs. Ginny Potter _

PS: I may be mad at him, but I can certainly still fantasize about being his wife, right?

July 25th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Hah, revenge will be mine!!! Muahaha.

~_The Red Avenger _

July 27th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Hermione and I are officially independent women! We finally moved all of our belongings to our humble abode. It is rather quaint, our flat. It's a tad on the small side, but oh well. Did I mention it's a loft? Oh, I'm in love with it already. I think it was intended for one person, but no matter, Hermione has taken the study as her own bedroom. Typical…

Anyway, the loft is simply smashing! It needs a bit of work, but oh, a home of my own! Of course Mum made a terrible fuss and tried to lure me back home straight away, but I wouldn't have any of it. It's not that I don't appreciate Mum, and I really do love the Burrow, it's just I am most certainly not a baby anymore… I am 18 years old after all, doesn't that count for anything?

Oh, there's an owl at the window, one moment…

Apparently being 18 does not count for much. I just got an owl from the old bag herself trying to trip me up in feeling guilty. She says _"Oh your father is so disappointed. He thought this was just some silly little adolescence phase, but now that you've actually moved, he's locked himself in our room. He keeps saying 'my poor, poor daughter, what have I done to deserve this,' and just cries. Oh Ginny, you're breaking his heart… Come home soon or he may never get over this…" _Mum sure is bad at trying to make things sound realistic. I, for one, know that my father was VERY elated about the idea. When he found out Hermione and I would be living in muggle London he almost wet himself with excitement. Well, I do feel kind of sorry for Mum, but I am mad at the same time. After all, she is losing her last child; on the other hand, I'm not a baby anymore…

Oh well, let her rant and rave I say, best out then in… 

Anyway, the morning after the boys little night of _"Fun without the boring girls" _Hermione and I got our revenge. Yes, we managed to make quite a racket preparing breakfast, stomping up and down the stairs, putting things away. Suffice it to say, I think the boys thoroughly regretted getting on our wrong sides, especially when a ruddy bad hangover was part of the consequences. I almost regretted making them suffer even more, but it was ok, because after about an hour of making them groan in pain, Hermione and I called it quits. I suppose love'll do that to you…

Besides, I didn't want to feel a grudge towards Harry when we went out on our second _"hot date,"_ which is tonight! Which reminds me, I need to go rummage through some boxes for something suitable to wear!!

Off to another _"Hot Date"_,

_~Independent Red_

July 28th, 2000

Dear Diary

I bet you're wondering just how hot our "_hot date_" was… Well, I'll tell you then dear diary. Extremely hot, but not in the sense you think… Hot as in, my face was burning in embarrassment half the evening. I thought I had been cured of my clumsy state, seeing as I'd gone a week or so without doing anything ridiculous in front of Harry, but no. I'm cursed I tell you, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if I scared Harry away forever.

Shall I relay the evening's events? I guess so, after all, you can keep a secret, right? Right. You're only paper after all…

 Anyway, the evening started out OK I guess… I mean, he took my hand in his right away again, and that was comforting and exciting. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl and had to contain myself from skipping for joy. I think Harry noticed, because he let out a bit of a chuckle and pulled me a little bit closer. Before I knew what was happening he had kissed me again, really quickly, but a kiss nonetheless! Oh goodness, if I had died right then, I would have been floating on cloud nine. Unfortunately in my case, I didn't die just then. It would have saved a lot of trouble though… 

So then we apparated to Hogsmeade again… This time we were going to a quidditch bar, apparently the owner there had started to get broadcasts of quidditch games on some sort of muggle contraption called a vellytision. Typical of males to bring their date to a sports bar… Oh well, I love quidditch just as much as Harry does, so I didn't really mind. In fact it was exciting not having to pay for tickets, but still being able to watch the match. It was Puddlemere United playing against the American national team. Anyway… we got to the bar, and boy it was crowded. Of course the owner charged a fee to get inside, seeing as he's the only one brilliant enough to actually open a pub of the like…

Enough about the damned pub though… So we were sitting there, eating some fish and chips, and drinking butterbeer, when my most BELOVED (sarcasm) brothers approach. Oh yes, Fred and George. Oooh I could kill them right now. Because of them, and my own big mouth, Harry probably won't touch me with a ten-foot pole! Actually, it was really just my own fault, but well, if Fred and George hadn't started it, I wouldn't be in this situation. Gah….

So my dear brothers came up to us and interrupted our wonderfully relaxed date, and immediately they started talking quidditch with Harry. Sure I love quidditch as much as the next girl, but this was a date after all… So I'm sitting there impatiently, tapping my foot, examining my nails, pursing my lips, just wondering if they even remembered I was sitting right there… Guess not cos' they kept chatting away for what seemed like hours, actually it was only a half an hour, but still… So finally I had had enough, so I excused myself and went outside. Hmph, boys can be so dense. I must have waited atleast ten minutes until they noticed I was gone. Then George came rushing out and apologizing like mad and I just told him to sod off. Then the trouble started. 

_"Gin I'm sorry, I am REALLY sorry… I mean, I know you really like Harry, and I'm sorry, I mean golly, Fred and I must've really screwed up your date," _BIG understatement there buddy. Like? My feelings go BEYOND like for Harry, and I said just that.

_"I really like Harry??? Pft, I BLOODY LOVE THE BOY! And don't you dare apologize… You, you, MEN are so inconsiderate! I FINALLY get asked out by the object of my affections and my family just finds MILLIONS of ways to embarrass me and ruin it!" _that's when I noticed Harry standing in the background just listening with a shocked expression on his face. Oh. My. God. Fates, please let me die now… How about now? Please? And it gets worse…__

Then my face turned red, I actually felt it go red. Oh how it burnt. I looked at Harry and I started crying! Don't ask me why, I just felt so embarrassed and overwhelmed and I couldn't handle it anymore. So now I'm sitting here in the woman's loo just crying my poor little heart out, retching and writing in you dear diary. Harry can hear everything that is going on in here because he's sitting outside the door, pounding every few moments, asking me to please come out. I think I'll just apparate home…

Wretchedly yours,

_~A downtrodden Ginny_

PS: another wink today, but that was before the incident…

July 29th, 2000

Dear Diary,

It's Harry's birthday today… If I weren't to embarrassed to actually face him, I'd give him his gift… Shall I tell you what I bought him? Well, I got him tickets to a West Ham game. Hermione came into play here, seeing as I don't know much about football, or muggle money. It was expensive though. A LOT of my paycheck from two weeks ago went into it. It would have been better to get him Chudley Cannon tickets or something of the like, but I really don't have that much money. Besides, the quidditch season is just getting fired up, so ticket prices are soaring…

Anyway, I'm not sure what I'll do with them now… Mum is throwing him a party at the Burrow, but I think I'll just stay locked in my room…

Sadly yours,

_~G.A.W._

Later… (July 29th)

Mum just flooed over and yelled at me for not being at the party, so it seems I have to go. I'm wearing my white sundress again for good measure… Wish me luck…

~_ G._

Later still… (July 29th)

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. God. I am such an excited bundle of nerves that I don't know where to begin!! I suppose the beginning is as good a place as any. Well, as I said before, I had to go to the party. So gathering up what courage I had left, I took the envelope with the tickets in them, and got a handful of floo. A moment later I was standing wobbly legged in the Burrow hearth. There were HANDFULS of people there. Seriously, Mum really out did herself this time. There must have been every single acquaintance of Harry's. The entire old Hogwarts crowd was there. Wow, I sound SOOO old saying that… I mean, I only JUST graduated…  Anyway, it was luck for me because this way I'd have less of a chance of actually bumping in to Ol' Potty boy. So I mingled for a bit, then I spotted him. Oh he looked so delicious! I may have been embarrassed out of my mind at the thought of facing him, but I couldn't deny how gorgeous he was… as always… But on seeing him, I just high tailed it out of there. The yard seemed as good a refuge as any. There were throngs of people out there too, so I hopefully could lose myself in them. But no luck, cos' that crafty seeker spotted me. Oh he always catches the snitch I tell you… Even if it doesn't want to be caught… Well, that's not entirely true, I certainly wouldn't mind being caught by Harry.

I was in a panic now. So I did what most panicky people do, ran. I watched over my shoulder as he pushed through people and thought _"Wow, he either is going to tell me it's over, or he is really anxious to see me…" _I concluded it must be the former, though I wished it were the latter.

  
Who said wishes can't come true?

I stood there, all out of breath and my hair all tousled, trying to hide out by the pond. There's a clever old willow there that is PERFECT for situations like that. Only, Harry knew about it. So there I was, pretending not to notice him approaching me. He was out of breath himself, and I had the strong urge to conjure up a glass of water for him. But then I remembered that he probably hated me, so I restrained myself. Suddenly my nails became VERY interesting indeed, so of course I examined them. Then he touched my arm. Ahhh, it was heaven all over again. 

_"Oh Harry, I didn't see you there…" _ha, ha, ha, do you get any lamer? Nay, I think not. He sort of frowned in a puzzled way.

_"Gin, why won't you come near me?" _Oh he sure knew how to put a girl in a pickle. What was I supposed to say to that? _"Oh gee Harry, I don't know, I just confessed my love to you for a whole damn street in Hogsmeade, not to mention the fact that YOU heard too, and I really want you to love me back, but you won't because I'm just a gangly, no breasted girl with freckles who's been obsessed with your every move since I was 10." _Whew, what a mouthful. No, I couldn't bloody well say that. 

_"I don't know what you're talking about," _I said in an unnaturally squeaky and high-pitched voice. Then I turned around and pretended to be studying the sky.

_"Ginny, does this have to do with, erm, your 'confession' yesterday?" _My damn ears gave that one away. But I just shook my head very mechanically and squeezed my eyes. I was not going to cry. Then he touched my arm again, only this time he turned me around and made me look at him. I could see him studying my face and I wished he would stop, for I felt like retching and knew I must have looked very green indeed. 

_"Did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it? Any of it?" _he sounded quite desperate and hopeful. My lip was trembling beyond control by now, and I don't know what possessed me, but I nodded yes.

I'm glad I did.

Then, oh sweet, sweet content, he KISSED ME! He pulled me into his arms and he kissed me. This time it was most certainly NOT just a peck on the lips, but a full-blown kiss. I think my arms just hung there limply for a second until my brain processed that Harry was kissing me. Harry. Kissed. Me. HE KISSED ME! And then I kissed him back. That only urged him on, cos' then something wet and silky poked at my lips. I now see why Ron and Hermione can't keep their hands, or rather their mouths, off of each other. If I had someone to kiss me like that whenever, I certainly would take advantage of it.

But our little moment of heaven was ended, cos' I broke it off.

_"What was that?" _I asked rather bluntly. Harry sort of smirked and then tucked a piece of hair behind my ears. Why does he always have to do such endearing things??

_"So you liked it eh?" _he asked through a grin. Oh, so you want to play arrogant bastard do you? Two can play at that game…

_"I've had better." _I was so shocked at myself. ME, Virginia Anne Weasley was teasing Harry James Potter. This certainly was a new side to me. It worked though; it wiped his smart arse grin off his gorgeous face.  
_"I'll make you forget all about any others…" _he grunted before pulling me into another mind numbing kiss. Oh. My. God. My lips are STILL burning after all this time.

_"Still think you've had better, Red?" _he asked seriously. I couldn't mutter anything coherent so I just sort of shook my head in a daze. Then he pulled me into a hug, his chin resting on my head. It was very cozy indeed.  
_"So you meant all those things, Red? You really meant it?"_ I nodded. Somehow the poor bloke had made me forget all about how embarrassed I had been. Only, I, being the blabber mouth that I am, managed to fudge this up too.

_"Be my birthday present, Gin?" _he said almost hesitantly. So maybe I was going to cry. That was the nicest thing someone had ever asked me. I mean, how do you refuse something like that? Harry Potter had just asked me to be his girlfriend, and that made the dam break loose. I think he must have thought he said something wrong, because he looked at me all pathetic like and asked what was wrong.  
_"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever asked me. I mean, I'm still at loss as to why Harry Potter, the boy who lived, a handsome, arrogant prat would want to go out with a gangly, freckle faced, obnoxiously red headed girl like me. I mean it just doesn't make sense. I barely have breasts for god's sake! I just don't get it…" _he let out a little chuckle to let me know I was rambling again. Then my ears started burning once again. Oh dear god, I had just spewed so many of my secrets, and the object of my affections was laughing.

_"If it makes you feel any better, you're not at all that girl. You're gorgeous, funny, endearing, perfect, and your breasts are very nice." _I smacked the little perv playfully, but it was nice nonetheless. I hugged him in appreciation.

How much better do things get? A lot better.

_"So you never answered my question, be my present?" _It hit me then, present! I had the envelope in my hands, so I shoved it abashedly towards him. He took it with a smile then opened it.   
_"Wow Ginny, West Ham tickets. These are great, thanks! … But, well, I'd still prefer you as my present, if you don't mind." _Then he, Harry-arrogant-Potter started blushing. How do you refuse something as cute as that? I took the initiative this time and kissed him full on the lips.

_"Does that answer your question?"_ he just grinned. Oh golly, maybe big brothers aren't such a nuisance after all. I mean, I now have the man of my dreams as my BOYFRIEND, and all it took was a few weeks of embarrassment. That can't be so bad right? Then he pulled something slightly wrinkled out of his pocket. It was moving and looked very familiar. OH my gosh, he had the picture of him and I that whole time! I remember the day he put it in his pocket, but I never thought he'd actually keep it! 

_"You're so much prettier in person, but this picture has kept me up many nights. You don't even know what you do to me Gin," _I was the one blushing this time. How much sweeter can a person get? I must be the luckiest girl alive.

So I'm sitting here now, in my flat, thinking about none other then Harry. Hermione is at Ron's tonite, so I can sit here dreaming my heart away without her annoying inquiries. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione and all, I just prefer a night to myself to "analyze" the day's happenings. And, oh dear diary, I'm so in love. 

Lovingly yours,

_~Ginny Weasley (Potter)_

PS: I guess those winks did mean love after all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THANK YOUS:

**To all my reviewers, hearing your wonderful comments makes my day every day. Thanks so much for reviewing. Keep reviewing if you like it. I was going to stop here, but I think I may add more… We'll see what the readers want… Anyway, onto the personal thank yous… Fan Fic. Net is being weeeeeeird, so I can't see where I left on in my thank yous, so I'll just say thank you for all the reviews here, even if I did in previous chappies ;-)…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starbob – thank you for your kind review, oooh another review! Wippee. Yes, I am also a Hermione and Ron shipper… and of course Lily and James… But I like to write ficcys with Remus and an original character. Remus is one of my favourite characters. :-D 

Keeper of the West – I now accept anonymous reviews… I didn't even know I had that feature… it's all fixed though. :-D

**VarsityCheerLeader – why thanks, for all of your reviews! It's great to see that someone's been following it :-) I'm shifting through my reviews, and I see yet another by you! Wippeee this is very exciting. I think I might actually have a fan… teehee… Oooh another review… yay…. OOOH another! Yikes I'm loving it…**

HG/HrRFan4ever – schpank you very much.

**_(AN: Schpank is not to be confused with spank)_**

LadyCait – It's so awesome of you to have reviewed more then once, w00t w00t, thanks so much. Har har, another review from you. You are too kind dear reviewer ;)

**HyperClayrPrincess – well it is very encouraging to know you'll go crazy if I don't update. It certainly makes me feel like a good writer! Lol.**

Steph – I hope you like how Harry and Gin got together. I did my best. It's hard to be completely original when there are so many good Harry and Ginny fics out there. HARRY AND GINNY FOREVER! Woo hoo.

**DemonAngi – Yay, you like it really? Wow, that's awesome… Yah your story was/is excellent!! Glad ya like mine… :-D Yah, I didn't really have the signature thing planned until I started writing it, then I decided "Hey that's an interesting idea, so why not!" it's cool that ya noticed. YAY two reviews from you. Teehee, yah, I couldn't resist getting them together. It would have been too infuriating for me (who is very impatient) to make a loooong drawn out thing of them getting together. Lol.**

Lapis Rain – Thanks for the reviews :-) Yes, French is AWESOME! I took it awhile back, and I'm starting up again because I loved it so much. Glad ya like the story, and I'm honoured to be on your favourites list!

**SeleneA – woo hoo, glad I made ya laugh!**

GinnyPotter4 – Yah, American football, British football, teehee, so confusing. I prefer the British version of football, I really don't get how watching people running around tackling each other is entertaining. But to each his own… I may be a little biased though considering I play football (the British way.) Anyway, I would definetly like to go past 5 chappies in this story, but only if I think that people will still read it… Oh yay, two reviews from you. Thanks much ;-)

**Julz – Thanks much!**

Cali – schpank you very much!

**_And thus concludes this round of thank yous. Sorry it was so darn long, I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I decide to do another chappie to make you happy (hehe rhymes…) then I will add some more thank yous, if not, I thank whoever might review in advance. You guys are wonderful, and hearing your lovely comments really spurs me on!! Check out some of my other works if you like what you read. Not all of them are humour, but I'm sure there's something in there for everyone… I mostly just write romance, so beware…., Hahah, ok ciao darlings and happy writing!_**

****

**_~Jill_**__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Three little words

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Authors notes: Well folks, you all seemed to enjoy the last chappie, so I thought I'd be nice and not end it there! Yay for me… Ha ha ha. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie, and sorry that the other one took so much time to get posted. I have been extremely busy with classes lately. I have more on my plate then I can handle :-P, but enough of my complaining!! :-D On with the story. . . . . ENJOY!_**

****

**_PS: Buy Train's new album, it's fantastic. ;-)_**

**_PPS: Check the bottom for thank yous!!_**

**_PPPS: GINNY AND HARRY FOREVER!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August 3rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

The past few days have been bliss! I must say Harry is a very attentive boyfriend. What he lacks for in being an arrogant bastard, he makes up for in affection. If only I could be sure he loved me. You see he hasn't said it yet, but that's ok because we've only been technically together for a few days. Anyway dear diary, I'm sure you are getting QUITE bored with all my ramblings about the most gorgeous, handsome, suave, sophisticated, dashing, charming and fantastic man ever. So I will try and tone it down… a bit. 

Well, new subject then. I met one of my neighbours today, an old woman. Her name is Mrs. Abijah and she's a widow. Apparently she and her husband came over from Israel years ago. She's shriveled up and simply the cutest thing now. She kept going on and on in her quaint little accent about her grandsons bat mitzvah and how he was going to be a Rabbi when he was older. _"Oh my littul Benjamin, he will mak a goot Rabbi, no? Oh he's my littul darlink. He is doink wonderful in Hebrew skool." _I could barely contain my smile. It was quite adorable. Anyway, she's promised that sometime she'll come over and make me a real kosher supper. I told her I'd be delighted. 

Ok, I know I promised to tone it down, but can I help it? No! With Harry as my boyfriend (I never get tired of saying that) it's hard to concentrate on anything else! Anyway, he seems as arrogant as ever, and for once in my life I think MAYBE I have gotten over my clumsy streak. That's more like wishful thinking, but hey… Harry has been hanging around here more, and boy is Ron annoyed. He claims I stole his best mate. HA! What a laugh. YOU, Ronald Weasley, stole MY best friend; so don't EVEN blame me for getting between you and Harry. God knows Hermione spends almost more time at Ron and Harry's place then she does at ours. Don't worry, dear diary, while Hermione might be more then willing to be naughty with Ron, I am still as innocent as ever. True there have been a few, erm, interesting snogging sessions, but I'm not THAT easy!

Well anyway, Gred and Forge are coming over to see the loft, so I must be going. I still have to clean up and put some more personal items of ours away. Hermione would die of embarrassment if the twins walked in to see her red bra hanging over the back of the sofa. Anyway, will write more later dearest diary.

Your little maid, 

_~Ginderella_

PS: Where there have been a surprising lack of winks, there have been a surprising amount of kisses…

August 4th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I suppose you could say it's still August 3rd technically. I mean, it's almost 12 am, so I figured I'd just round up. Anyway, Fred and George came over like I said they would be. They really are quite splendid brothers, when you get past all their annoying faults of course. As compensation for completely ruining my date the other day (you know, that horrible embarrassing one that led to my happiness) they brought over some sample packs from WWW. (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in case you're wondering…) It was a nice gesture, even if it did consist of fake wands and nose biting teacups amongst other things. They do, however, manage to embarrass a girl quite a lot though. Upon spotting a t-shirt of Harry's they couldn't resist commenting. 

_"So you and Harry have been busy eh," _ha-ha, funnnnnnny George. __

_"Not in the sense you mean you randy perv." _Fred and George grinned at this. I guess the assumed upon my denial that we actually had "done the deed" as some would put it. My, my, my, how did I get such randy brothers? I swear I'm adopted… Anyway, the rest of the afternoon was spent with them making quips about Harry and mines relationship and me denying the cheekier ones. Sure it's not as though I hadn't entertained the thought, but if my brothers really thought I was going to relay this information to them, they must have been kidding!

_"No dear brothers, I haven't helped Harry with his 'broomstick polishing' as you put it, but I know of a certain redhead who has had some help," _this got their attentions. Sorry Ron and Hermione, but better you two then me. Besides, you guys actually HAVE "done the deed." After that however they stopped pestering me, which is a good thing because my patience was wearing thin. Even being the knuckleheads they are they know not to test a Weasley woman's temper…

It's getting a little late, so I'd better go. Oh dear, Hermione is home and she sounds awfully angry. She's shouting something like, _"GINNY! What in GODS NAME did you tell those brothers of yours!?!?" _uh-oh…

EEEEK,

_~On-her-deathbed Red_

PS: If I'm not back in 5 minutes, send a search party, or the constable, or something. Please!?!

August 6th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I'm ashamed of you! You certainly let me down. I had to sit there for over an hour while Hermione ranted about how Fred and George, Gred and Forge, (whichever you prefer, I actually prefer the latter…) wouldn't leave her and Ron alone, about how they kept insinuating things. My retort, however, was PERFECT! (Unlike that one time about the fish… ick, I promised myself not to go into that though.) _"Hermione, hiding a guilty conscious are we?" _that shut her up. Thankfully she's not mad at me anymore though… I mean, it's not like her and Ron aren't adults. They have whatever right they want to partake in "intimate" activities. So long as I'm not in hearing distance, nor anyone else who doesn't want to be scarred for life, let 'em go at it I say… Gred and Forge just won't ever grow up…. Oh well, I mean, how many people can actually say they've managed to make Hermione Granger cower in embarrassment? Not many. It's really one of Gred and Forge's bigger accomplishments I think…

Anyway, the constable certainly didn't come to my rescue, but Harry did. Ahhh he's my knight in shining armour. He said he flooed over to "say goodnight." In other words, he need his little bedtime snog to help put him to sleep. I must say this though, if he feels ANYTHING like I do after snogging him, he must not get much sleep. 

Anyway, the last two days have been BORING! Harry, who's been lazing around for the last year, has decided he wants to take up quidditch for a living. I honestly thought he'd be a teacher or an Auror or something, but I guess not. That's ok, quidditch is just as exciting a career choice as any. Fortunately for him, he's not only famous beyond belief, he's skilled beyond reason in the area of quidditch. So, due to these two facts, he's had many offers already. Puddlemere United (who, I might add, has a splendid seeker already) offered him the position like that. Along with that offer, he's had offers from the Chudley Cannons, the Irish national team, the American team, and some other various teams. Ron's been BEGGING him to take up the Chudley Cannons offer, and if Harry is as big a Cannons fan as he claims, I'm sure he will.

All this talk about careers, however, made me put my life into perspective. I mean, do I REALLY want to be a healer? Sure I want to help people, but do I want to be a healer for the rest of my life? I don't know. And now I'm all panicky, which is not good, because when I get panicky I get clumsy and crave ice cream all the time. So here I am now, drowning my sorrows over a pint… of ice cream that is. Mmm vanilla and chocolatey goodness… All I'm missing is the whipped cream. Oh goodness, now I'm going to get fat and Harry will hate me and then he won't be able to dump me because my brothers will pummel him, then he'll live in misery all his days cos' he'll have to live with a fat cow like me. See what ice cream does to you?

And see how much trouble can come of quidditch? I've changed my mind; I hate quidditch. Football is now my new favourite sport.

Unsurely yours,

_~A very befuddled Ginny_

August 7th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Harry finally noticed my morose mood. I suppose Ron and Hermione would have if they weren't on vacation. Oh, did I not mention that? Yes, the two took a week off to go to some island together. I suppose since the whole family (yes Mum found out,) knows they're "together" (in more ways then one,) now, they feel like they can do whatever. How they can afford it, I have no idea… I suppose having Harry Potter (who, have I mentioned, is rich,) for a best friend has its compensations. Oh no, now another thought to plague my mind. What if Harry thinks I'm after his money?!?! Oh shite, now he thinks I'm some gold digging wench. My life is miserable.

Well, Harry noticed something was up (you know, that whole damn career mood,) when he saw me going at my 4th pint. I tell ya, I may be female but I sure got the stomach of a Weasley… This is sort of how the scene went…

_"Gin, love, what's the matter?"_ he seemed concerned, but maybe he just didn't want me to get fat. I mean, I know how shallow men are… I used to live with 7 of them. So being in the crabby mood I was in, I snapped back at him rather rudely.

_"What? A girl can't eat ice cream?! I suppose you just are trying to keep me from getting fat, that must be it! After all the famous Harry Potter wouldn't want to be seen with some ugly wench. No, not when he could have ANY girl out there!" _I swear I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just, when you're female and you're in a bad mood, things tend to get a little emotional, and boys, well they can say just about anything and get a bad response from us. I felt bad though when I saw his hurt face.

_"Where would you get an idea like that? There is NO way you could ever be ugly! Now tell me what is really the matter…" _God, then he has to go and COMPLIMENT me after I just insulted him? That really did it. I burst into tears on the spot, which, of course, caused him to come running to my side. Damn knight in shining armour…

_"Ginny, what's the matter? You can tell me," _Only no I couldn't! I didn't want to guilt him in to thinking this was HIS fault. It wasn't, I was just being stupid. Despite all that, I told him my silly insecurities. Damn, where is ice cream when you need it… After I had finished spieling on and on about how I wanted to do something great with my life and how I had thought being a healer was for me, I felt thoroughly ashamed. Harry, however, didn't think I was being silly.

_"Well Gin, what is it that YOU want to do? You know what you're good at, but what is it you like doing?" _Hmm. What DO I like doing? I like daydreaming, but I highly doubt they have careers in that area… I like writing, but I would NEVER ever publish anything I write… I like helping around the house (yah, weird I know,)I like to be with Harry, I like to be with my family, and I like to paint my toenails. That doesn't leave a lot of room for choice. 

_"I don't know, I mean, all the things I like doing are really trivial and not important." _Then he kissed me. I never get tired of that. 

_"Nothing you do is unimportant, and you had better remember that. You're one special girl Virginia Weasley, and I'll be damned if you even dare to think otherwise." _Wow, does he have a book or something titled **"101 things to say to girls to make them love you even more"**? So maybe he was good at comforting, but I'm still puzzled as to what I really want to do with my life.

I thought I had made a decision weeks ago, but now I'm back at the beginning, and now that healer's application doesn't look too appealing… Harry told me he'd support me on anything I decided, that makes me feel slightly better. Oh, but I managed to embarrass myself, unintentionally, again. He was sitting there just rubbing my arms trying to comfort me when suddenly all that ice cream got to me and I had to make a mad dash to the loo. Oh dear, I retched so many times. Ugh. It gives me the collywobbles just thinking about it. I think I'm going to be sick again. Be righ-

Later…

Ugh, I will never touch ice cream again. I thought after yesterday I wouldn't want to touch it again, but as soon as Harry left I whipped out another pint, and another, and another. Ugh, I have the worst stomachache. Good night, I think I need to sleep this one off…

**Retched**-ly yours,

_~Virginia_

August 9th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Harry is too good to me. He came over yesterday and "nursed me back to health," not that I was actually sick mind you. It rained yesterday, and is still raining today, so we enjoyed a nice evening in. I tell you, I'm not half as nervous as I was in front of Harry before we got together. Bugger, I'll even sit in front of him wearing pajamas. That is DEFINETLY an improvement. 

Maybe I should get breast implants. Sorry, just a random thought there. I mean, honestly though, if you had hardly any breasts, wouldn't you be just a tad curious as to what it would be like to have SOME breasts worth bragging about? I mean, aren't women always jealous of those perfect girls who have slender waists, and then the breasts all men look at? Not that I want anyone mentally undressing me, mind you, I just, I just wish I were more attractive for Harry… * Sigh *, will I ever stop pitying myself? Once again, nay I think not.

Anyway, yesterday during our "alone time" Fred and George decided to pop in. Literally. So we were sitting there in a very compromising position (if you know what I mean) when those two gits apparated over. So they cleared their throats, which, of course, made Harry and I jump apart wildly. I was VERY embarrassed indeed, and set about smoothing my hair at once. It's not like we were doing anything adulterous. Is there a law against snogging? NO! Then why were my dear brothers (sarcasm) glaring at Harry menacingly? Ten points for anyone who can guess… Yes Ginny Weasley, do you have a guess? Why yes, just a bit of one. Let me see, they were being overprotective again? Oh Ginny, since you got it right on the mark you get 20 points!   
  
Grrrr, will a girl EVER get any control over her own life? As long as I have 6 older brothers living, I don't think so. I wonder if a person can kill 6 overprotective people and still claim self-defense…

So suddenly Fred and George and Harry were all overly formal. Harry was scared I could tell, and if it weren't for my brilliance then I'm sure I would be attending a funeral. Which is a shame, seeing as he is the last of the Potters of course… That and I love him… and we haven't gotten married yet… not that he's made any indication that we will.

_"Err, Hello Fred, George," _Harry said with a nod to each. Oh it was almost adorable how cute he was when he was nervous. If I didn't fear for his life I would have stood back and watched. 

_"So Harry, I suppose you must have found it very convenient to find our sister here, all alone…" _growled, who I assumed was, Fred. I actually saw Harry's Adam's apple bob as he gulped.

_"Now, I think you've got the wrong idea there, Freddy ol' pal…" _another gulp. 

_"You can't Freddy yourself out of this one pally," _Fred replied. Oh goodness, it was getting ridiculous. So then I stepped in-between and stopped the foolishness.  
_"Ok you two, you've had your fun! Just a week or so ago you were all thrilled and now you're threatening Harry?" _the two look slightly puzzled.

_"That's before we saw Harry trying to get into your knickers Ginny! You stay out of this." _Oh bother. I HATE brothers. It's official, they are just a nuisance. Supposedly I was the one who was being defiled and yet they tell me to stay out of it? Grrr.

_"What if I was the one trying to get into Harry's knickers? Ever thought about that Fred? George?" _that blew them away. I admit I was a little shocked at my own confidence, but still, SOMETHING had to be done. Besides, the boys really did love Harry no matter how much they pretended. Apparently I did the right thing because the twins burst out laughing. Harry even attempted a nervous chuckle.

_"Sorry bout that Harry mate, it's just, you know, big brother instincts." _I could see the relief flooding Harry's face. Whew. I really need to get a Weasley boy repelling charm put on this flat, it could really come in handy if things ever do become adulterous (if you know what I mean.) 

Not that Harry would want to with me… 

Oh bother, I sound like some randy teenage girl. Well one of those descriptions fits me; I still am a teenager after all. As to the randy comment, I remain silent. It's my god given right after all, right? Oh how confusing! Too many rights in one-sentence makes it indefinitely wrong. Oh now I'm just confusing myself even more. 

Bah humbug,

_~Randy Red_

August 13th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Don't have a panic attack - I'm still alive! I know it's been ages since I wrote, well not ages, but you get the gist… Ronniekins and Hermione came home finally. Do you know what they are calling each other now? Muffin and Schnookcums. Yes, that is right. I never thought I would be so disgusted upon hearing my brother say muffin, but I was proved wrong. At the rate things are going between the two they'll be married before next year! Not that I have any objections, it's just be weird… I'm happy for them, I really am, I just can't help but feel a little jealous. They're so blatantly in love… I wish, just once, Harry would return the sentiment. I know he likes me, so much is obvious, but…  

Well I'm off to get smashed… I have nothing better to do, so why not get piss-drunk? Drowning your sorrows may not be the best way to go, but well, desperate times call for desperate measures…

Desperately yours,

_~G.W._

August 14th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Remind me NEVER to have fire whiskey again.

_~Red_

Later… (August 14th still…)

Dear Diary,

Oh my goodness. I am NEVER going to get that pissed again. I was totally and completely smashed. But, I do remember what happened last night, and let me say I am in the best mood of my life despite my hangover. Ugh, which reminds me, I need to go puke…

Ugh, I hate alcohol. Anyway… last night after having numerous rounds (I forgot exactly how many) of fire whiskey shots down at the Leaky Cauldron, I flooed over to Harry's flat. Well let's just say he was a little shocked to see me. Then, I'm sure he noticed I was smashed, because he rushed over to me.  
_"Ginny, what in the bloody hell did you do to yourself?" _Alcohol does not have good effects on me. Let's just say I spilled a LOT of precious information, but now that I look back on it, I'm glad I did…

_"Hic -, well Harry – hic – I don't know what the big idea is, but – hic – that is no way to – hic – greet your girlfriend. Aren't you going to – giggle – kiss me? Oh, wait, - hic – you don't love me, so why would you… hic – oh hell – hic – have you got any – hic – brandy or something?" _Harry just looked at me wide eyed and clearly not amused. I was so out of it by then though that I didn't care.

_"What makes you think I don't love you, and no you cannot have anymore alcohol. You have had QUITE enough tonite." _Sure he was being rational, but I was pissed, in two different ways. 

_"Fine, I'll just go home then – hic – and go – hic – drown my woes there – hic – …" _Oh my goodness, I am blushing now at the thought of how ridiculous I must have been. 

_"Ginny, what the hell is the matter," _by now he was holding my arms so I couldn't escape. Damn him. Bless him, oh golly. I was too giddy to really struggle though. Alcohol surely does some weird stuff to your mind and body. But even as I was laughing (unintentionally,) I started crying. Damn myself. Must I ALWAYS cry in front of him?

_"You – hic – you don't love me," _man, I am so pathetic.

_"What?" _he bellowed. Oh my goodness, I thought then and there I would die of shame. It seemed as though he was disgusted at me.

_"Who the hell gave you an idea like that? Of course I love you." _Oh. My. God. He said it. Sure not in the setting I always pictured, (where is a damn candlelit dinner and background orchestra when you need one…) but still, he said it. HE SAID IT!

_"You, - hic – What? You love me? Hic. You don't have to lie…" _I smiled inwardly though, I mean, how many times do you get to have your first "I love you" said to you by the man of your dreams? ONLY ONCE!

_"I'm not lying," _then he kissed me. Long and hard. Geez, he must really have loved me to kiss me when my breath smelt as it did. 

_"Still doubt it?" _I shook my head no, and then the next thing I knew I was here, in Harry's bed.   
  
Don't get any ideas, we didn't do anything. Sure he slept next to me, but he's not the kind of guy to take advantage of me like that. Besides, I was still fully clothed, as was he. But I must admit, it was VERY comforting and exciting to wake up with him right next to me. * Sigh * and he loves me! HE LOVES ME! And I love him. 

Why do I panic and worry so much? Hermione says it's because I'm insecure and too self-conscious. Hmph, I am not insecure. I don't think I am at least… Am I?

Anyway, it was lucky that Ron was spending the night with Hermione; otherwise he would have had a fit! Not that we did anything for Pete's sake! Harry's waking up, so I best be putting you away…

Au bientot,

_~G. Potter (I wish)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well duckies, what did you think? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Funny or just dumb? Let me know your opinions, suggestions and comments. Anywho, on to the thank yous! There's not very many seeing as I am posting two chappies within two days times, so I'll try and keep it short…

DemonAngi – Oh. My. God. That is possibly one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. You're too kind. I love the Anne of Green Gables series too. I really like the last one, "Rilla of Ingleside" and "Anne's house of Dreams." Well my dear, I hope you enjoy this addition to V.A.'s diary, and please update your story soon. I'm anxiously awaiting the next chappie.

VarsityCheerLeader – Oh. My. God. Your review was too nice also!! Ahh, you're so sweet! Was it really funny?? I've been re-reading the last chappie trying to figure out if it was too fluffy or too dumb… I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad I did ok on the fluff. I don't want to over do it, but then again, we're talking about a Harry obsessed Ginny here… YAY I have a fan ;-)

Hotaru420() – Horray, I got another review from you! :-D Thanks so much, and here's more for ya. Enjoy ;-)

Thanks so much you guys! My reviewers are really too kind. I've been blushing after reading some of the nice reviews I've gotten for my stories. I am really glad you guys are enjoying this, and I hope that I'm doing an ok job. Well, my chemistry homework calls, so au beintot, and until next time! ~Jill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Break ups and Sexual tension?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Authors notes: Well, barely ten minutes after I posted the new chappie, I got a review! Isn't that nice? So I figured, why not start on the next chappie… I decided, "what the bloody hell, chemistry can wait a little while longer" After all, it only takes me about 30 minutes to do all the reading… So anyway… I know, I'm a procrastinator, but my muse is being particularly nice to me today, so who am I to deny it? _**

****

**_Read on dear reviewers…_**

August 23rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

I feel miserable. The inevitable happened. Harry and I had our first fight. I don't know why I thought it wouldn't happen, I mean every couple fights right? But, dear god, it's so much worse then I thought it would be. I am so mad at him I can't speak to him, and on the other hand, I'm so miserable with out him that I want to pounce him every time I see him and just tell him I'm sorry and I love him.    
  
No! I will be strong and not relent. It's his fault anyway!! If he doesn't know what he did wrong, then well, he won't get anymore goodnite kisses for a long time! Hmph. But, oh goodness, he looks at me with those pouty eyes and I want to crack. No NO NO NO! I won't crack. But then again, I did sort of dump him. Eeek. Shall I tell you what happened?

Well, two days ago (August 21st,) Ron and Harry come over to our loft (our being Hermione and I.) They seemed REALLY excited about something, so I decided to humour them and ask what. Their britches were about to bust I swear! If anyone can get excited it is those two. So I ask them what's got them in such a twist and they tell me. Quidditch tickets. It's that damn game again…

_"That's fantastic. I'm sure you two will have a lovely time. Who's playing and when?" _I asked very cordially. I wasn't putting up a front, no not at all. If they want to go enjoy quidditch, that is perfectly fine by me. That is, until I heard the date of the game.

_"It's Cannon tickets," _(Those couldn't have been VERY expensive seeing as the Cannons are ALREADY losing this season…) _"and it's on August 29th!" _August 29th? Harry dear, have you forgotten that we have plans that night? That is what ran through my head, but instead of saying anything I just tightened my lips.

_"Gin it's going to be fan – what's wrong love?" _What's wrong? Harry-bloody-Potter if you can't ruddy figure it out, then GAH, you don't deserve to know!!!

_"Haven't you forgotten something?" _I was being polite still; I would NOT blow up in front of Ron.

_"No?" _He looked at me dumbfounded-ly (that is SO not a word,) and then I burst.

"How COULD you be so damn inconsiderate! I knew going out with an arrogant twit like you would have its drawbacks! You don't love me! You were just trying to get into my pants! Well Potter, you can take your randy self-elsewhere!! I'm sure some slag somewhere is just DYING to get intimate with you! We're through you, you, insufferable jerk!" So I overreacted. I blame it on PMS. Oh, sure that's not a good excuse, but still… August 29th would have been our one month anniversary, and while boys don't give a fiddlers fart about things like that, girls certainly do. That, and the fact that we already had romantic plans for that night really set me off. I can't believe I was so cruel to him though. But then he got upset too. It's really just one big mess if you ask me.

"What in gods name are you talking about Virginia Weasley? Trying to get in your pants? That's rich!" Oh he knew how to set me off. Damn that time of the month, girls are so cursed…

"Hmph! Then I suppose you think you have EVERY right to go to that Cannons game?" his face was turning red with fury, and I know Ron was contemplating whose side to be on. 

"I damn well do! And I think you owe me an explanation as to WHY the hell you're so mad!" boys really could be thick. My brother and Harry are living proof.

"FINE! Then take your bloody tickets and leave! If you don't know what you did, I won't tell you! Figure it out since you're so smart you, you, fat head!" Yes, I know, I'm such a good one when it comes to insults. Fat head? Honestly. Oh I am so ashamed though, how could I be so mean to the man I loved, no, the man I still love? I am such a royal bitch. Yet part of me can't help but wonder how he could be so inconsiderate.

Well after the muck I made of that short-lived relationship, I of course ran to my room and cried. I think Hermione must have made the boys leave, because after a few moments the loft was silent. I am not ever leaving my room again. I hate myself, and I hate that damn Boy Who Lived. Why do I have to love him so much?

Mucking it up,

~G. Weasley (Potter doesn't sound too appealing at the moment…)

August 25th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Still miserable… It looks as though it's time to whip out the old pints again… of ice cream that is…

~V.

August 28th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Ice cream didn't work. Harry and I still aren't speaking. Is it possible to die of a broken heart? Cos', I think I am…

~:-(

August 30th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh how could I have ever been so cruel to him? Harry is simply the sweetest person alive. I feel like such a prat, such a ruddy prat! Oh but we're speaking now, (and more if you get my gist,) so that's all that matters. Let me relay what happened…

Around midnite last night Harry came over. Oh I couldn't pretend to be mad at him anymore, it was impossible. As soon as he stepped in the door I practically threw myself on him. I think the feeling was mutual though because he hugged me also.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I was so horrible to you," Oh my gosh, I felt like such a horrible wench at that moment. 

"No Harry, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I said such horrible things to you. Can you ever forgive me?" I remember silently praying that moment that he would. I mean, I had been a REALLY big git. Seriously. It was only a silly anniversary. It was sort of mushy, our little make-up scene, but I suppose all first make-ups (after first fights,) are like that.

"No, it was stupid of me to forget that we had plans. I was so miserable tonite at the game that I had to leave early… I'm so sorry," Ahhh, I am SO happy once again. He figured it out (not that I wouldn't have forgiven him) and he loves me again. Oh happy day.

"I've been miserable without you. I missed you so much," well it was true. I had been miserable without him. Man, the people down at the corner market must have really liked me; I was buying them out of ice cream! No longer will I have to, for I have something sweeter then ice cream. Cliché I know, but true…

Oh making up was so sweet. I had almost forgotten how sweet it was to kiss Harry, almost. After a bit of snogging, we went and cuddled on the couch. We fell asleep on the sofa together; in fact he's still sleeping. What an adorable picture he makes. His hair is all frumpy and his glasses are tilted the wrong way. Don't worry dear diary, I can still claim innocence! I think Ron and Hermione must have seen us though, cos' there was a blanket over us when I woke up. I wonder how Ron will react…

Joyfully yours,

~Mrs. H. J. Potter (Once again)

September 2nd, 2000

Dear Diary,

I must say, in the days after making up it has been an almost "too good to be true" sort of bliss. It's almost like starting all over again, you know? You're in that "I can't keep my hands off of you," and lots of gushy looks stage. It's so endearing. I am such a sentimentalist. Damn me. I want to do something for Harry, you know, to make up for being such an unforgiving wench… I know!! I'll make him supper!! He's coming over to take me out tonite, but I'll surprise him instead. I only hope that we don't have to put caution tape up after I'm done in the kitchen…

Kitchen bound,

~V.W.P.

PS: Betcha' can guess what the P stands for. Eh?

September 3rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

I think I jinxed myself. Remember how I said I thought my clumsy streak was going away? Yah, it is not. I am most certainly jinxed, or cursed, or both…

So I was preparing supper for Harry, right? Well the bastard, (only kidding,) has to sneak up on me. Now, if I hadn't had the newly finished pudding in my hands that would not have been such a bad idea on his behalf. Of course as soon as his arms snaked around my waist, I freaked out! As if in slow motion, I watched the pudding fly up, nearly hitting the ceiling, and then stood there waiting for it to land. Unfortunately for us, we were in its direct line of fire. 

Do I really need to explain what happened next? Fine.

It landed smack on my head and sprayed over Harry also. Oh I am SO mad. That pudding took me hours to figure out, not to mention it was now covering half the very small kitchen and the shepherd's pie was also ruined. (Yes, bits of pudding landed on the pie also…) Then, being the sissy I am, I cried! Ahhh, I feel quite sorry for Harry. He has such an emotional girlfriend… Wait a second, I just insulted myself. Bah humbug…

But then Mr. Potter started laughing. Oh he was laughing his cacks off all right. I didn't find it particularly amusing, but then again would you? Did I ever mention just how contagious his gorgeous laughter is? VERY contagious… So then I started laughing too. Well at least he wasn't upset at me for ruining supper…

At least this time I wasn't nervous because Harry was in the room! Boy, those days were scary. I mean, I used to sweat sometimes when he was a mere foot away from me! And, boy, googly eyes are sure hard to hide. Anyway, back to my pudding story…

So we stood there for a moment just laughing, and then Harry leaned in and licked some of the ruined pudding off of my cheek. Don't ask me why, cos' I don't rightly know, but I got all fluttery at this action. It was sort of nerve racking, I mean, how un-erotic are pudding covered people? Pretty unattractive if you ask me. But nevertheless, I still got all tingly inside. It got me thinking, if that simple action can get me so excited and flustered, then who knows what else will get me longing for Harry. This can only mean one thing… trouble.

Confusedly yours,

~Randy Red (once again…)

September 6th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I talked to Hermione about what happened. She tells me what's going on between Harry and I is just something called "sexual tension." Sometimes I feel so naïve. How is it that Hermione, brainy, booky and prim Hermione knows more about sex then I do? Let me see, probably cos' she's actually been down that road. Not sure I want to, you know? From what I hear it seems really disgusting… I mean, I always thought it something romantic, and now the more I hear about it, the more disgusted I get. Golly I need to grow up. I told all this to Hermione of course, and then she got all gushy eyed. She started going on about how if it's with the right person it's fantastic, and then I realized she was talking about MY BROTHER! 

Ugh, that is not a pretty thought. My best friend and my brother having- ugh, oh gods spare me! Now I am TOTALLY disgusted by any thoughts of sex… before I had a little "birds and the bees" chat with Hermione I didn't really know much along those lines… Now that she's so kindly explained it to me, I feel like such a fool… I mean, I always basically knew what happened during sex, but after Hermione's DETAILED explanation of it, I've lost my appetite. And I actually entertained thoughts of me and Harry doing that?!?! Uh-uh, there is nooooo way. Of course, Hermione, being the brainiac she is, figured this out and told me it was only natural to feel nervous, but that when "the time came" I wouldn't have any qualms and I would enjoy it thoroughly. Thanks Hermione, thanks a lot. I just NEEDED to hear you gush on about how good sex is. I think I'm going to be sick. 

I hope Harry doesn't want children when we're married, cos' there is no way in heaven or hell that I am letting him do that to me – well, you get the gist.

Disgustedly yours,

~**VIRGIN**ia Weasley

September 7th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. God. I totally thought I had lost my appetite for things of the sexual nature. Turns out not so much… I mean, I was TOTALLY panicky when I saw Harry today, but then when he kissed me I got all tingly again. As soon as it happened though, I remembered the talk I had with Hermione and then really nasty mental images of her and my brother came into my head. Needless to say, the moment was squashed.

So I broke the kiss off. I think he was a little disappointed. What can I say; I'm just not ready for that yet. One, I am WAY too naïve and immature to go down that road yet. Two, I keep getting really bad mental images whenever I get even the slightest bit aroused. And three, Harry and I have only been together for a short time. Why is every-damn-thing about sex these days? Can't anyone have a relationship with out it?! It doesn't seem so…

So anyway, Harry I guess got the idea that I was a little uncomfortable, so he was tentative around me for most of the day. It was sort of annoying cos' he wouldn't even touch me for fear I'd bite his head off. I probably would have, but that's beside the point…

Guess who I saw today? Colin Creevey! I haven't seen him since graduation. He's still as wiry and pale as always, but such a dear. Harry and I were walking through Diagon Alley (he still wouldn't hold my hand, damn him :-p) when we spotted Colin near Ollivanders. It was good to catch up, but I think Harry was a little jealous. I mean, Colin DID hug me a little longer then necessary. However, I'm glad he did because then Harry finally got the idea and put his arm around my waist protectively. Well, if he's going to protect me in that nature, I don't mind so much.

Anyway, Harry is cooking supper for me tonite, (I think the pudding incident is still too clearly on his mind,) which is very sweet of him. It smells delicious so I really must be going… 

Tummy rumbling-ly yours,

~T.F.M.H.P.

(The future Mrs. Harry Potter.)

September 11th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Things of the sexual nature have still been AWFULLY awkward around Harry and I. I mean, whenever he kisses me I get tingly again, but then I lose it cos' Hermione comes back to haunt me. Harry has DEFINETLY noticed this and I think it's bothering him. After all, only a month ago we were snogging like no tomorrow. Well, yesterday he brought it up. I managed to really muck this one up, I mean, it was TERRIBLY embarrassing explaining my qualms to him. 

We were at his flat yesterday evening, just hanging out (we do a lot of that lately) when he brought it up.

"Gin, are you not attracted to me or something?" How could he EVER think that? He is only the most delicious man alive.

"Harry! No way! You're absolutely scrumptious." Oh dear, I actually said that out loud. As if on cue, my ears burnt red. I am so very pathetic. And then the little peacock had to go and give me another one of his cocky grins. What a dandy that boy is…

"I think I'm absolutely scrumptious too – only kidding Gin! You're the scrumptious one!" I think he was just saying that to try and squelch the evil glare I gave him. He can be so dreadfully full of himself, in a cute way of course.

"Honestly Gin, you're the most attractive wench I've ever met," well thanks. I guess he figured out I wasn't going to say anything more about the subject, cos' he brought it up again.

"Is something the matter Gin? I mean, whenever I kiss you, you get all… uncomfortable it seems. There isn't anyone else is there?" boys are terribly good at jumping to conclusions. So what the hell was I supposed to say to that? "Err, gee Harry, Hermione told me about the 'joys' of sex, and now I'm scared out of my mind!" no, that would be entirely too embarrassing.

"Did someone say something to you?" Wow he's got good intuition. 

"Eeerrr, sort of…"  Heh, heh, heh… oh dear. This was getting entirely too uncomfortable.

"Well, who and what?" oh brother, he wasn't letting me back out of this one. Goodness gracious… 

"Erm, Hermione, uhh, she was explaining things to me, and umm, errm, uh, it just, um, made me uncomfortable is all." I mumbled that really low.

"What?" Oh god, this was SO embarrassing. But of course, being the blabber mouth that I am, I didn't think twice before speaking.  
"Harry, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU YET!" oh goodness. I thought I would die on the spot. I sort of clapped my hands over my mouth in a shocked way and then burnt up red like a tomato. Oh. My. God. To my IMMENSE displeasure the little ducky started laughing! How dare he!!

"Gin, if that was all you should have just told me so. I'm not pushing you to do anything you don't want to, frankly I think it's too soon for us to… well you know…" whew. Off. The. Hook. Thank god for that, cos' there is no way I was going to let him – ugh, YOU KNOW. 

So finally after we had that MOST embarrassing conversation, things loosened up a bit. I can now say I can snog Harry without getting the heebie jeebies. Thank god for that also, because I was actually starting to miss it.

Off to kiss her love goodnite,

~Red Potter

PS: Red Potter? That sounds REALLY good together…

September 14th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Mrs. Abijah came over tonite. Blast that old bag! Oh sorry, I didn't mean that really. It's just she came at the most inopportune moment possible. Yes, Harry and I were in the middle of yet another heated snogging session. Bah humbug, oh well. So tonite I had a real kosher meal. It was interesting to say the least. I couldn't pronounce half of what I was eating, but it was good nonetheless. I don't think it really agreed with Harry though, he still has indigestion. Poor baby…

Pepto Bismo to the rescue,

~Virginia Anne

September 16th, 2000

Dear Diary,

By now it's fully within reason for Harry to sleep over. Not that we do anything. I STILL get the heebie jeebies thinking about the S word. I'm sure this'll change over time… for now I'll stay content with my "innocence". So anyway, Harry slept over last night, and I think it was almost more then Ron could handle. I swear if his face had turned any redder then it already was it would have exploded. Fortunately, he didn't punch Harry or even yell. Wow, my brother has decided it's finally time to grow up. What is the world coming to? Before you know it, pigs will be flying.

Have I mentioned before how adorable Harry is when he's sleeping? I think I have, but really, he's quite the picture. He usually takes his glasses off while sleeping, but every once in awhile he'll forget, and when he does it's the most adorable thing. They'll be hanging to the side, and one of his dark locks will fall down his forehead. And, oh to look at his chest rising and falling with each breath, it gives me such a glowing feeling to watch him. My, my, my, aren't I the sentimental one tonite… Anyway, he'd better never catch me watching him, it'd probably creep him out. He'd take one look at me and say "STALKER." 

Anyway, I want to go snuggle next to him some more, so ta-ta for now dearest diary…

Sleeping with a picture,

~R.W.P. 

PS: How far can you fall in love? Cos' I'm falling…

**My, my duckies, I certainly was feeling generous tonite, two updates in one day! And, not to mention, an update yesterday. Feel loved. Cos' you are, either that or I just didn't feel like doing my chemistry homework. I think it's the latter, but don't take offense, cos' I really do love all my reviewers! Here are a few thank yous…**

Krissy – I wrote more darlin, satisfied? Hope ya like it… :-D and hope you keep reading….

**Hotaru420 – wow, you just love reviewing me eh? Thanks much, it's cool to know you took time to review my story more then once… more then twice actually :-D**

GaladrialL – glad ya love it darlin, and I continued! Wippeee… Yay for me!

**X3 kharin – hey, thanks for the lovely review. I wrote more :-D teehee, hope you enjoy it.**

**Now my lovely readers, I believe I have been very generous, teehee, so enjoy. Also, I have neglected all my other ficcys just for you lovely duckies, so feel loved. Also, I probably won't update again till next week sometime. Tomorrow I have French lessons, and then on Saturday I have a football game, and then Sat-Sun I have a TON of French work to catch up on. I'm such a procrastinator… Oh well, I still get straight A's so screw that. Talk to you later darlings, or as Mrs. Abijah would say, "Darlinks!" Peace, ~Jill**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Telegraph from the trenches

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello llamas! How are you? I just saw the funniest film (For about the millionth time…) "The Emperors New Groove" in case you're wondering… Oh gosh, I've never laughed that hard in my life. Each time my friends and I watch it we almost wet ourselves laughing… Kronk… oh my gosh, I'm in love with that guy, and Kuzco. Whoever came up with these characters is my hero. Anyway, I know I said I wasn't going to update soon, but I had some free time so I decided to write. But really, there will be no more updates till next weekend after this (maybe even later cos' I have a long tournament for football coming up and my coach is making us work harder then usual. Damn, I hate pushups…) so enjoy it while it lasts! Yay. Oh. My. God. You guys are TOO sweet to me. I've been getting the nicest reviews, and I'm seriously blushing. Flattery won't get you everywhere, but it seems to have gotten you this chappie, so sit back, grab a pop, eat some apples or something, and enjoy. **

**PS: Thank yous at the end, as always ;-)**

**PPS: Today we had a football game and I made my first goal of the season!! I was playing half back (mid fielder)!! Wippeee… Sorry, just couldn't resist adding that. We totally whipped the other teams asses, 7-2 wippeee… Ah, ok enough bragging :-p**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 24th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. God. You will NEVER believe what happened. Muffin and Schnookums ELOPED! Yes, that is correct. Hermione Granger is now HERMIONE WEASLEY! Isn't that such smashing news? I couldn't be happier! I now have a sister, sort of. 

Too soon you say? Well yes, their courtship was rather short, but when you've been secretly in love as long as they have, you have to make up for lost time. This news pleased just about everyone (Fred and George in particular, though I think that is because they had something to do with it…) except… dun dun dunnnnn, Mum. Figures, though. I mean, this is honestly not what she thought the first Weasley wedding would happen. The moment she heard immediately apparated over here to see me. She sat there for HOURS sobbing on my shoulder saying things like, "Oh dear lord, what is the world coming too!! All of my babies are leaving home, and then they go and do foolish things. Why do none of my children love me? Haven't I taught you babies well? I'm such a terrible mother," boo hoo hoo hoo… Sorry, couldn't help adding that. I mean, honestly Mum, we're not living in the 1800's anymore. This IS the millennium, and well, times change.

I just realized something! Hermione is, of course, going to want to move in with Ron, which means…. I HAVE NO ROOMATE NOW! Which, in turn means I can no longer be independent. Oh dear… Mum will be so pleased that one of her children had to admit defeat and come back to the Burrow. But fates, why me?

Worrying (once again),

~Just Ginny

September 27th, 2000

Dear Diary,

PREDICAMENT SOLVED! Well, it was rather brilliant how I, or rather, Harry solved it. Shall I tell you what happened? I shall indeed…

Well I was sitting there, or rather, pacing, and fretting my red little head off when Harry pops over. Of course his natural intuition tells him I'm worried… I swear that boy has intuition better then a woman's! Anyway, he asks me what's up, and I explain it all to him. I mean, after tasting freedom there is no way I can go back to the Burrow. It'd be like having broccoli after eating chocolate. Not the best analogy, but still… 

So then he comes up with a slightly scary, but brilliant plan. He'll move in with me. Wow, that sounds completely weird, and if it weren't for the fact that I was totally in love with him, I'd opt for the Burrow. It's really strange thinking that we'll be living together. Don't get me wrong, it's a pleasant sort weird, but strange nonetheless… Of course, this set Ron to a boiling point again, but then he realized that if we went through with this plan he could have Hermione with him whenever he wanted. That soothed his rumpled feathers… I really don't know what's gotten in to Ron of late. I mean, first he's ok with Harry and I sleeping together (not the S word, but you know…) and now he's ok with him living here, AND he eloped with a girl for god's sake! This is most unnatural… I suppose it has something to do with the googly expression he gets whenever gazing at Hermione. Those two… I swear… sheesh.

Anyway, Hermione will be moving to Ron and Hermione's flat and Harry will be coming here to the loft. Funny how it works that Harry and I get the smaller space when in fact Schnookums and Muffin are the ones actually sharing a bedroom… Oh well… 

Well, I'm off to Harry's flat… The boys need a little help moving… Perhaps Herm and I should go get smashed just to teach them a lesson…

Just Kidding,

~Gin (as in Weasley, not alcohol!)

September 30th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Hermione says I write in you too much and talk to my friends to little. That is a little unfair of her, for I know full and well that she keeps a diary also. What is it about Hermione that she ALWAYS has to analyze people? I swear, first she says I'm "insecure" and "self-conscious" now she says I don't talk to people enough!? Eh gads it's infuriating. True I don't really tell people secrets for fear they'll disperse them elsewhere, but that is only normal, right? And secondly, just because I don't flatter myself and am honest about my ugliness does not make me self-conscious! Most people would be proud to be as honest as I am, I mean, not everyone can openly admit they're gangly and have no breasts… It's a gift I tell you.

Besides, it's not like I write in you EVERY day dear diary… She's just jealous that she doesn't know my secrets but you do…

Oh dear god. I just realized something, I tell more things to a piece of paper then I do to the people I love!!! That is so very pathetic. Now I'm depressed. Why does miss booky have to always be so damn right. I am not self conscious or insecure however! No sir…. Ugh…

I need some ice cream,

~Woeful Weasley

PS: If my metabolism doesn't stay this fast, I am going to die of ice cream overload…

October 3rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

It's sort of strangely funny but the sexual tension going on around here is killing me. I never thought I'd say that. (Well after the "talk" Hermione gave me, can you really blame me?) Anyway, I swear it's killing me! I mean, sometimes I get the urge to just pounce on Harry and thoroughly ravish him. That's a little frightening, and I'm sure Harry would agree with me on this one. He seems to be the one who isn't letting it get to him. I mean, he's always the one to stop in the middle of a perfectly good snogging session just so we don't go overboard. Oh bother, I never thought I'd see the day when a boy was the one to keep a cool head. Something must be wrong with his little "friend" if you get my gist… Either that or I'm totally unattractive.

I think it's the latter.

Anyway, so I've been wallowing in self-pity all day, eating ice cream, reading romance novels, because Harry won't touch me. Yep, he says, "I don't want things to go too fast," so I am completely deprived of bed time kisses or gropes or anything of the like because Harry wants to "take things slow." I cannot believe I, THE FEMALE OF THE RELATIONSHIP, am the one who's showing signs of testosterone! Seriously!! Aren't boys like randy all the time? Isn't it supposed to be the opposite way around? If Harry doesn't kiss me soon I think I might die. Wow… now I just sound desperate…

Desperately yours,

(Once again) ~Randy Red ß (only this time it's horribly true!!)

October 9th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. God. I am SUCH a scarlet woman! I cannot believe myself. Ok, let me explain…

So about two days ago I was getting REALLY frustrated because Harry would barely give me a peck on the cheek before leaving to go god knows where. So, I devised a plan. A very WANTON and cheeky plan. Oh dear I cannot even believe myself! I never knew I had it in me. Anyway, Harry came home last night after trying out for some teams, (it's funny how early quidditch tryouts are, the season doesn't even end till May, and then there's the world series in the middle of July…) Anyway… Harry comes home but I'm already putting stage one of the plan in to action. So I walk out of the bathroom, where I had taken refuge to "prepare", and I am clad only in a towel, a very short towel. Needless to say, he drops his broomstick in surprise. Oh the cuteness of it all, though, I mean, he WAS blushing in the most dashing way, I could hardly contain my thoughts wondering just how far down that blush went.  
  
Oh I am such a scarlet woman! Look at me, writing down all these… these… uninhibited thoughts! (That being the proper way of putting it…) Anyway, one broomstick went down, while the other went up. Oh yes, his training trousers are not made of very thick material… Oh dear, this is so embarrassing to write! I mean, it's not like we actually did the S word, but still… we came pretty close… and that's saying something seeing as he's been trying to "contain himself" for the last week or so. 

Anyway, I guess all those bottled up hormones can really get to you when you see a scantily clad woman, cos' I wasn't the one doing the pouncing. The poor bloke practically ravished me on the spot. Stupid bugger wouldn't get the idea though; a few minutes into it he pulled away again. Damn him, I was really starting to enjoy that… Oh well, I'm sure it's bound to happen sooner or later… I'm not sure which I prefer, seeing as the thought still mildly frightens me… 

Frightened, yet randy,

~Dandy "as always" Gin

October 14th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Wait a second, why am I apologizing to a book?? Never mind… anyway, I am going to update you on progress on "OPERATION SEDUCTION." So far things on the home front are good. It's getting a little heated in the battlefield however, but I think the fairer sex will prove victorious. The enemy, or rather, the target is steadily putting down its advances. It won't be long until the line is breeched, and the white flag of surrender is put up. When the enemy/target saw my "uniform" the other day a rather different sort of gun went up and almost went off with a bang, if you get my gist. I've decided to pull in the big guns now, (well they're rather small in my case, but the should work fine…) and give the enemy a real show of all my firepower. I must report in to General Granger, er… Weasley now. Will update soon.

Off to war,

~Pvt. Red Weasley

October 17th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Update from the trenches: 

Fairer sex is victorious STOP The war has ended STOP Big (err, small?) guns worked STOP Enemy is way laid, and believe me I mean WAY laid STOP Back to the trenches STOP Enemy needs help… "Recuperating" STOP

Telegraphed from Bedroom Central Station courtesy of:

~Lt. (I got a promotion) Red Weasley

October 18th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I never thought I'd say this, but maybe Hermione was right about a thing or two…

~Ginny

October 23rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

I know, I sort of left you hanging there… So I suppose you're wondering, "DETAILS?!" Well, those are strictly private. Hmph. Ok, I'll spew a little bit, after all, you're only paper – and I can always just burn you later on. Anyway, I decided to use the classic "cleavage" trick on my dear unsuspecting target – Harry. Of course, he wasn't really expecting me to walk around in a sports bra and gym shorts now was he? I mean, even that is not TOO revealing, right? Well I guess when you've been a bundle of pent up testosterone for a few weeks then you'd pounce on the first topless woman you came across also. Anyway… after some heated snogging, which I might add, I did NOT let him get out of, we made our way towards the… dun dun dunnnnnnn… bedroom if you please. Oh that is right dear diary, the bedroom. Think I'm a scarlet woman after all? I most definetly am. 

Anyway, when I said way laid, I meant way laid! As in, he was seriously laid. Get the gist now diary? Do I have to spell it out? Fine…. I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE! Eeep, that sounds so naughty and… improper… now that I say it, or rather, write it. Eeep! But let me tell you this dearest diary, I don't think I'll be needing ice cream for a very long time, possibly never again. I shouldn't say that though, I'd end up jinxing myself. Anyway, I'm off to find my lovey dovey! I think he's still a little upset about losing the battle of the sexes and might need some… "comforting"…

Off to "comfort" the one she loves,

~Red the "Scarlet Woman" Weasley

October 26th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I had the MOST embarrassing conversation with Hermione yesterday. She practically dragged the happenings of the "trenches" out of me. It was SO embarrassing to talk about. Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, it's just, talking about the S word is weird, especially to your sister in law. I don't know why she needed details (perhaps she's a randy perv behind her prim exterior,) but she forced me to tell her how it happened. I am never, ever confiding in her again. I prefer paper ten to one. 

Maybe it wasn't so embarrassing… I don't know rightly. I just, it just, grr, feels like it should be something private and special between just Harry and I. Oh dear god! I just realized that he's probably telling all his friends about how he got laid! Oh. My. God. How could he do that to me?!?!?! I trusted him! I let him deflower me! I, ooh that boy is going to pay!!

Deflowerdly yours,

~Angry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey folks. So they did the deed, eh? Yah I'm not going to get into intimate details cos' I don't do smut and this is a PG-13 ficcy… so yah. Anyway, how'd you like it? I realize this chappie was a little shorter, sorry… but I wanted to leave it hanging where it was, and I thought a bunch of pointless in between entries would just be sort of boring. Anyway, here are some thank yous : - ) ….**

GinnyPotter4 – Hey darlin! Thanks for the lovely reviews (plural) it means a lot to me to see you liked it enough to review more then once ;) Wowies, your reviews are so nice, I think I might blush – oh wait, I already am!

**LooneyLover – Thanks for the kind review! Did I really do an accurate portrayal of Ginny? I hope I did ok… thanks :-D**

LstCharmed1 – Hey! Thanks for loving it, I updated, wippeee! I hope you'll continue to read it :-D Yah, Ron and Hermione forever also!! :-D

**Suky – Hey! I've updated, wippeee, ;) anywho, thanks for the kind review, and don't worry, I love short reviews too!**

Aerogirl401 – thanks! I love writing in diary format… it's so much easier, laid back and fun to do… Anyway, I've updated so yay for me, and yay for you for reading!!

**DemonAngi – Wow, I simply LOVE all your reviews. You make me blush I swear… Oh dear, I'm reading your reviews right now as I'm posting these "thankee" notes and wow, you're too kind!! Yah, it's SO hard to come up with unique/different names for the signatures each time. That is seriously the toughest part about this whole ficcy…**

EllaWeasley – Wowers, you think it's worth reading? I feel so loved. My reviewers are simply too kind. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the update…

**Hotaru420 – thanks for another great review!! :-D I really appreciate it… wippeee**

**So duckies, I'm sorry for all the sexual innuendo – it was too good an opportunity to pass! I swear though, this ficcy is not going to be based around their sex lives!! Anyway… hope you guys like it my llamas, and keep reading! Also… I just put out some LOTR fan fics – for those of you interested, check em out. One is in the Legolas/All characters, G, general section. The other is in the Faramir/Eowyn, PG, Romance section. They're really short so if you wanna check those out, they won't take long to read. Ok, I promise a bigger chappie next time. Love you my llamas/duckies!**

**~Jill**

**PS: To my fan Elisa (Wow, I have a fan…) it was so fun talking to you! Catch you around sometime! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. All Hallows eve and busted?

**Wow my llamas, all I can say is wow. I got so many kind reviews today (Oct. 19th) and wow… Thanks to all those who reviewed my LOTR ficcys and thanks to those who reviewed this ficcy too!! You guys rock my socks off! ~Jill**

**PS: Thank yous at the bottom as usual…**

**PPS: I'm looking for a beta, possiblytwo, for ALL of my stories, so if you like reading and you want to get the scoop a little bit before everyone else email me or review this chappie saying you're interested… Yah… you'll also be beta-ing poems and stuff, just making sure my grammar is… correct and what not, cos' I tend to misspell stuff by accident cos' I type pretty fast…. Okkkk thanks duckies!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

October 27th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Harry and I had a little misunderstanding today. No, no I assure you, nothing horrendously bad like THE FIGHT. I confronted him about… the S word… and asked him if he told all of his friends about it. I admit, I sort of jumped to conclusions a little wrongly but what's a girl to do? I was scared out of my mind that him and the boys were down at the gym talking about how I seduced him rather unconventionally. Oh dear, it made me a nervous wreck I tell you. So anyway, Harry came home yesterday and immediately I pounced on him, though not the way I had just recently.

"Harry! What have you been telling everyone?!" Oh I know, I'm the MOST subtle person on the planet… Of course this caught him off guard and at first I thought he was just denying it all as a load of tosh, but he, of course, was really telling the truth… 

"What are you talking about Ginny?" You need to remember this dear diary, at the time I didn't know he was telling the truth…

"Don't give me that! I know you've been at the gym and I know what boys talk about in the locker rooms… SEX! That's what they talk about… and girls breasts… and things of that nature!" Oh dear, if I could only have heard myself… well at least one of us found it funny.

"Ginny, you honestly think I'd tell the boys about the happenings of our bedroom?!?!" He may have been exasperated but he sounded like he was desperately trying not to laugh. What a relief I tell ya… I mean, what if he doesn't think I'm good at all that… sex… stuff… I mean, honestly, you think I want the whole world (ok, ok, boys locker room) to know if I'm good or not?! No. I don't. Anyway, ENOUGH of that kind of talk… I swear I'm not going to worry about it!! But what if he thinks I'm ba- NO NO NO NO NO! I will not worry… I will not worry… I will not worry…

Anyway, I just hope Ronniekins doesn't find out just yet. He may pretend he doesn't have a problem with the living arrangements, I'm just not sure he could handle Harry and I doing the naughty… Which reminds me, I need to make sure 'Mione doesn't say anything…

In a hurry,

~Hurricane Ginny

October 31st, 2000

Dear Diary,

Happy All Hallows Day!! I remember back at Hogwarts how we celebrated Halloween. It was so much fun, and I rather miss it this year… except for Peeves of course… Anyway, I went to the Burrow today. Mum's getting treats and the like together for all my lovely nieces and nephews. Have I not told you about them yet? Well, there is Bill's children (his wife is gal he met in Spain named Helena) their children are Antony and Julia, then Charlie, well he doesn't have any, and he's not married either… what a ladies man… Then Percy and (Guess who…) Penelope have three children already – Timothy, Basil, and Emily. Gred and Forge are still roving bachelors, and as far as Ron goes, well you know… I doubt him and Herm are going to actually have children for a while. I'm sure Hermione will insist on getting a few certificates or degrees in some aspect of wizardry and witchery before she actually consents to bearing my brother some children. 

Anyway, I helped Mum bake loads of things and make candy even. She loves that kind of stuff, and each year she seems to outdo herself. Anyway, Harry is calling me saying something about pumpkin carving. I swear, that boy gets as giddy as a child whenever a holiday comes around. Au beintot fair journal!

All carved out,

~Harry's lil' pumpkin

November 4th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I'm rather relieved that the holidays are over for now. Even something as trivial as All Hallows Day rather drains me of energy. Mum INSISTED that we take the children to the annual festival down in Hogsmeade. Lucky me, I got elected, as well as Harry and Charlie, to help watch the gang. Oh yes, the married couples got to go enjoy themselves while we three got stuck with 5 overly hyper children. Which reminds me, why weren't Gred and Forge there to help?? If anyone THEY'D get along with the kids the best… after all, they're practically kids themselves (well, at least in maturity levels…). Anyway, so the three of us had to help the old bag keep them in check, which was a hard thing I tell ya… I mean, there were hundreds of other little children running around and all of them were dressed as ghosties and ghoulies of different varieties, so how was I supposed to remember which one was which!?

Anyway, so I was scrambling every which way, bumping in to munchkins by the dozen, just trying to help Mum out… Well, then Mum decides to take them in to the shrieking shack (oh yes, it's a big attraction now in days,) and says Charlie, Harry and I can have a bit of a break. What a relief I tell you! I have NEVER been more exhausted in my life then I was on Halloween night. Well, needless to say, the littluns were in TEARS when they came back. The shrieking shack is no easy feat! I still get the collywobbles when I go in there, and that's saying something, seeing as I know the cause of all the rumours personally! But anyway, Harry and I escaped after that, and not much to my mum's amusement! Honestly, the scolding we got from her the next day almost didn't make it worth it…

Well dear diary, I am off to kiss my gallant knight goodnite and then get some shut eye myself! Ta-ta, toodles, au beintot, au revior, sayonara, adios, aloha!!

~Gin

November 7th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh dear, Muffin and Schnookums had their first real row as a married couple. It's a pity they decided to elope, otherwise I'm sure Dad could have warned them about this. As always, their bickering was over something very fickle indeed! Maybe Harry and I weren't such geniuses after all! I mean, they still bicker, come night or day, and when they're not at it verbally, well… YOU know… Honestly, it's driving me mad! Anyway, Ronniekins came over here last night roaring smashed, and started going on and on about how insufferable his wife was. Of course Harry, being the male that he is, left me to deal with Ron. Harry popped over to M&S's flat, and had a talk with Muffin. This is how the night went…

"Ron, erm, shall I make you some tea?" Man, when he is drunk he's a little frightening. Not frightening as in "I'm going to kill you" frightening, frightening as in "I've lost whatever brain I had for the night." Yes, you can drag anything out of Schnookums when he's drunk. He calls it a curse, I call it a blessing. 

"Oh come on Ronald, snap out of it!" He just glared at me and muttered something incoherent. Why do I have to have such bloody prats for brothers? Now THAT is a real curse.

"She's always nit-picking and bothering me about something. 'Oh Ron, why don't you ever put your clothes in the hamper,' or 'Ron, you NEVER help with the dishes, you're such a lazy git,' or 'Ronald Weasley, if you even so much as take one look at that Victoria's Secret magazine you will be sleeping on the couch for a week!' It's enough to drive a man bonkers!" Hmph. Ron is obviously a thickheaded, numbskull if he honestly thinks his little habits wouldn't drive ANY woman crazy. 

"Ron, is it SO much of YOUR WIFE to ask of you to clean up after yourself? Or NOT have fantasies about other women? Sometimes I just don't know who exactly stole your brain!" Then he had the decency to look all offended! Hmph! I didn't choose sides for this row, not really, but how thick can you get?

"Fine, 'Schnookums', tell me, what was the row about this time?" Maybe I deserved the glare he shot me, but honestly, I had about this much patience at the time!

"Don't call me that!" HAH! Ok, so I was being a little cruel, but I was annoyed beyond belief, believe me…

"Well, SHE wanted me to go to some ruddy ministry party where she works, but you know me Gin, I HATE prancing around like some socialite at those kinds of things. I prefer a nice family gathering to a fancy gala any day, you know that!" Wow, so maybe I underestimated my brother, he seems more intelligent when he's smashed then when he's sober.

"Ron! How is you saying you'd rather not escort her showing her that you really care? Women are… sensitive… creatures and, we take offense easily." He still looked confused and angry at this point, daft bugger…

"GINNY! She wanted to make me wear sodding dress robes! Those things itch like crazy!" I almost couldn't keep my laughter in. My brother is such a baby… Maybe they should have waited a few years to get married, but then again, they're perfect for each other.

"Ron…" the bloody prat wouldn't shut his mouth!

"They give me a rash for Pete's sake! And then, she started picking on my hair! What the blazes is wrong with my hair!?" 

"Ron…"

"I happen to like my hair! It's red, I'll give you that, but otherwise it's FINE! And, for the love of god, I cut it specifically this way because SHE said she liked it!"

"RON!!!" Jeez, that boy just loves to ramble. I think when I practically bellowed at him, he got the idea…

"Sorry…" he muttered. Sheesh, someone needs to teach that boy some manners. 

"Look, just answer me this. Do you love Hermione?" For such a simple question, it sure looked as though he were concentrating rather hard.

"Yes…" finally the dunderhead answers!

"And tell me two reasons why you married her?" Man, I shouldn't have asked, he spent too much time on this one also…

"Well, I've loved her since I was, blimey, 14, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life proving that to her…" wow, I never knew my brother was such a romantic. If only Muffin had been there during the confession, it would have saved so much time.

"Look schnook- I mean, Ron, you guys are 19 years old, you still have the rest of your lives together, and that's a long time. You don't want to spend all that time fighting do you? [Insert shaking of head here…] You want to prove you love her don't you? Then you've got to show her your support! Hell, if that means getting a rash a few times a year, or just holding her hand in support, then I think you can handle it big brother. After all, I've seen you take quite a few quaffles to face – only joking!" I never knew I had it in me, but I think he got the point. 

"Ron, you've got to think about how she feels. She's 19, married, and has a husband who's barely grown up – hey it's true! Yet despite all that, she loves you. I'm sure all she wants is your approval, and support. Marriage isn't just about… sex… even though you randy buggers seem to think so, and until you can learn that, I think she has every right to be mad at you." I didn't take sides, honestly. Sure I was a little reproachful, but I HAD to make him see that there's more to marriage then having a romp in the sack. He got it though, because he almost looked near tears.

Next thing I knew, he was searching for floo powder. What can I say? I'm bloody brilliant. Seemed Harry was having all the luck also, cos' at the same time Ron was leaving, Harry popped over, bringing a very distraught Muffin with him. Needless to say, the two had a lot of making up to do. Unfortunately for Harry and I, we caught most of it. Scarred for life I tell ya…

Disgustedly yours,

~Ugh

November 11th, 2000

Dear Diary,

All hell has officially broken loose. Ron caught Harry and I. In bed. Together. In our birthday suits, if you get the gist… I don't really know how it happened; I think I wasn't really thinking, if that makes any sense at all… Let me try and recap what happened.

Okay, so by now, dear diary, Harry and I are sort of accustomed to sharing a bed. It's nothing new really, unless of course it was Ronald doing the finding out… but anyway… Harry was still asleep, and I was up early, as usual, and I was going to write in you… Well, plan interrupted. I heard someone floo in and assumed it was Hermione, because she was coming for a visit later, you see. Since she already knows about some of the more intimate stuff that happens in the loft, I figured she'd knock before entering. Anyway… I wasn't quite paying attention cos' the next thing I hear is two hushed voices outside Harry's door, and there's no time left to throw some clothes on or wake Harry up and make him get dressed. Busted.

"Err, Ron, you should probably knock first…" I thought, whew, I mean, Hermione is a lifesaver! But NOOO, my stupid pig headed brother has to be the git he always is, just barging in whenever he likes!

"Nonsense Muffin, it's only Harry…" oh dear god, if only it were. By now I was sort of frozen, crossing my fingers and PRAYING that he would just go away. No such luck. Luckily my brain came back to me long enough to pull the covers up just as Ron barged his stupid self into the room.

"Harry you great lump wak- GINNY?!?!?!" oh dear god. His face turned PURPLE and I thought he would explode. When he yelled, however, Harry woke up, and upon realizing the situation he paled noticeably, and that's saying something cos' Harry is not a tan person by nature… 

"Err, Ron, heh, um, we can explain," poor Harry, I actually feared for his life then I think…

"It looks pretty self explanatory. [Enter knuckles being cracked menacingly here.] From the looks of it, I'd say you'd just been shagging my BABY sister." Oh my lord. If I weren't so afraid for Harry, I would have been just as angry as Ron was.

"Erm, not exactly. We, uh, were just napping actually." Great cover Harry, you dimwit. We were naked if you hadn't noticed.

"I see. I suppose your clothes just HAPPENED to come off then, eh?" Unfortunately, Ron noticed also. Oh lord oh lord, the tension was killing me. I sat there with saucer wide eyes, Hermione cowered in the background, clearly VERY nervous for Harry, Harry sat there sheepishly almost WAITING for the first blow, and Ron… Well… Ron stood there, red faced and looking very dangerous indeed.

"Ron, perhaps we should let them get a little… freshened up, and then talk about this like ADULTS," Oh Hermione, I love you. That snapped Ron out of it a little bit, cos' he left us to get changed. Though I don't think he really trusted us, cos' he wanted to stand guard outside the door, just to be certain nothing went on. Yah Ron, I'm REALLY going to do the naughty with you outside of my door. No thanks, I don't need Harry to be submitted to even more torture then what he has coming. I'm not THAT daft…

Anyway, so I thought perhaps Hermione had cooled Ron down a bit, and in fact she had. His face was red now, not purple, when Harry and I came to the living area. Though, it might be noted for future reference that he was gripping his mug of tea a little harder then need be. His voice, when he spoke, was eerily calm. Oh dear…

"Harry, Ginny, have a seat." He even gestured to the sofa across from where he was sitting. Oh dear lord, it was horrible…

"Now, I haven't given you a chance to explain yourselves. Feel free to do so now." Harry looked pale, so I took the liberty… I wish I hadn't, I only made it worse…

"Honestly Ron, I don't think we need to explain to you what goes on in the bedroom. I would think, being married, you bloody well know what goes on in there." Oh gods, wrong move Ginny. AHH. Eek, his jaw clenched and I could see the fury radiating off of him. For Christ's sake I'm not a child anymore! Honestly, did my brothers really think I would contain my virginity my whole life?! Unfortunately, if they had it their way, their baby sisters "honour" would be contained her whole life. Gr. 

"Ginny, this is between Harry and I." Oh wonder of wonders, so suddenly I wasn't the one that was in bed with Harry? I think it had VERY MUCH to do with me! 

"Harry, I think you, and my father, and I should all have a talk." Oh no, not the talk. Oh dear god no… Harry gulped as Ron said this, and I knew this was quite possibly the last time I'd ever see him. Oh the poor, poor unfortunate soul. I say this now, I pity Harry for getting involved with a girl who has 6 over protective males in her life. It's a good thing my dad is out of shape, otherwise he'd pummel Harry for sure… Unfortunately, the other five are in shape… 

So I'm sitting here now waiting oh so impatiently for Harry to return from the burrow. It's going on six hours now, so I think I have a reason to worry… There's a noise in the kitchen, I think it might be Harry!! 

Hurriedly yours,

~Baby Weasley

November 11th, 2000 (later…)

Dear Diary,

Oh dear lord, I think I might actually die. Harry just proposed.

~Eek

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey llamas/duckies, how are you this week? Well here's the update I promised I wouldn't give you… yes, between football (soccer for all you Americans) and school I'm completely knackered! Anyway, hope you enjoy the update, sorry to leave you hanging, but I REALLY wanted to stop here and torture you all. Love you my llamas, and ciao!**

**~Jill**

VarsityCheerLeader – Don't feel bad for not reviewing chappie 6, you have reviewed all my others I think… I think that in itself compensates! Thanks for your doubly kind review, and here's a bit of an update… :-D Thanks for reading dahlin…

**Hotaru420 – thanks for your faithful reviewing skills, makes me feel special. Here's the update you wanted ;-)**

Elisa – thanks for the wonderful review, I had fun talking to you about Harry Potter. Oh my lord, if J.K. Rowling doesn't put Harry/Gin and Ron/Herm together soon, you and I might both crack! Thanks again for the review. PS: Yah, the eloping was a little throw off there, wanted to do something unexpected you know?

**8nikki8 – Oh my gosh, I simply cracked up reading your review! It was a very nice review… Yah, making Gin pregnant would add a definetly weird twist, but it's too overdone, so Gin is not pregnant… Haha, yah the part where Ezyma's a cat is hilarious, but my personal favourite is anything Kronk. Anyway, hope you weren't too disappointed with the review, and you'll find out if Harry's nose is still intact in the next chappie… Oh and, Frank McCourt is such a talented writer, I've read Angela's Ashes and Tis so many times… they're awesome… **

Jon – thanks for your three kind reviews, and wow, I'm really flattered that you think my writing is any good. Hope you enjoy this little update. Au revior.

**Me221 – hehe, yah that way laid line, lol… Yah, last chappie was big on innuendo… hope no one was offended…**

Why oh why am I so pretty – thanks for your very kind review. Lol, I'm blushing now. Here's the update dahlin…

**GinnyPotter4 – wowies, thanks for the lovely review. Yah, I enjoyed writing the last chapter very much, especially the army stuff. I'm glad I made you laugh, I do try… ;-) Anyway, the update's a little sooner then I had planned, but it's all thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Yah, it's British football, not that I have anything against people who play the more dull way (American football, teehee) :-) Anyway… thanks and enjoy.**

LooneyLover – Thanks for your very kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it!! I hope I continue to keep you and my other readers pleased…

**DemonAngi – Hahaha, your review was hilarious! Yah, the name thing is still getting me down, oh the woes of writing ;-) Anyway, yah, the war status names really cracked me up, so I thought I'd incorporate them into a little innuendo. It was fun to say the least… From one llama to another, Jill**

**Well duckies, love you all much, and thanks for making my day with your nice reviews. If you're interested in being a Beta, let me know… I'm going to have, at the most, 3 or 4 betas, and definetly two if I can find two people who'd want to beta my stories… Anyway, drop me a note and we'll work something out. Love you my llamas! ~Jill**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Stupid twits and the lurgy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear llamas, **

**Thanks for your response about my last chapter and the announcement that I am taking up betas! I hope you don't think I'm TOO cruel for stopping where I did, but it was the PERFECT moment to stop. Oh the torture! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie, and I hope you aren't disappointed. Also, I want to give a special thanks to my LOVELY beta-ers, lol that is so not a word, Jayme and Jessie! You guys rock my socks off, thanks a million.**

**Regards,**

**Jill**

**PS: Thank yous at the end as always…**

**PPS: Sorry if my Yankee slang and Brit slang is a bit mixed. I haven't lived in the UK for awhile, and I have started picking up a lot of the things Yanks use… which is rather funny, seeing as I don't live in the USA either… Guess it has something to do with all my American friends… Anyway, hope you aren't too confused with all the mixed "lingo"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 12th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Oh my good lord, last night was just about the strangest night I've ever had! Like I wrote yesterday, HARRY PROPOSED! Let me start at the beginning though…

So I heard Harry arrive back home and hurried out there just to make sure his nose was still intact and that other crucial body parts and limbs were still there. Boy was I in luck when I saw him unscathed. Don't get me wrong, I'd still love Harry if he was missing an eye or a leg or something, it's just I rather like him as a whole… Anyway… He looked incredibly troubled when he saw me though. I mean, his eyes popped out of his head like he was a dying grasshopper or something of the like, and then he got all fidgety. I wanted to shout at him and say, "Stop beating around the bush and get to it already…" but I didn't want to add to his anxious state. Now, if you know Harry like I do, you know he's not fidgety. On the contrary, actually. He's quite the dandy, and along with that comes the natural cockiness of a peacock. But he's a charming lad nonetheless, so I forgive him on that account. 

Any road, Harry walked up to me and grabbed my hand. His hand was VERY sweaty… I didn't think about what he could get so worked up over, but then he got down on his knees and I got VERY nervous, and nauseous, and fluttery.

"Uh, Ginny… I really like you, and I even love you, and you know that…" By now I knew something funny was going on. This was NOT the Harry I knew and loved.

"Harry, dear, what exactly did my father say to you?" Then he got all sheepish looking again. The poor dear…

"Ginwillyoumarryme?" Hah, and your first proposal is supposed to be a romantic thing. I admit, it got me smiling, but that was not at all the way I imagined it. 

"Did Dad put you up to this?" He looked terrified at the very mention of my father. Oh dear, I do believe he's scarred for life… For a second there I almost considered saying yes, but then I knew I couldn't… I mean, one look at him was all it took to see we both weren't ready for this. He looked like a… a… an ant at the mercy of a giant. Not the best analogy, but it'll do.  

"Erm, your dad suggested it might be a good thing to do…" Diary, remind me to pummel my father later.

"Let me guess, to protect my 'honour'?" By now I was really brassed off. I mean, how many times does a girl get proposed to? Well, sure, film stars and musicians get it all the time, but what about a homely girl like me? Not often. And thanks to my beloved father, my first, and possibly last, proposal was completely ruined. 

"Ehhh, he might have said something along the lines of me having a duty to marry you since I had violated you…" GAH! I was the one who started it for gods sake!! Doesn't ANYONE remember that I, the very scarlet woman who started the whole bedtime romps, SHOULD HAVE SOME GOD BLESSED SAY IN THIS! Sorry diary, got a little frustrated there. I'm just very upset at the whole situation. I'm not a child, after all, and I can very well take care of myself without having my sage old parents come to the rescue. Times are changing, and just cos' nowadays people have a little bang in the sack (to put it lightly) before marriage does not mean they're a bunch of slags! Ugh… 

"Listen Harry, it's not that I don't love you, it's just that… well – we're not ready to get married! Blimey, I just, argh, I am just not ready for that." then I rambled on and on, as I have the complete, and disgusting tendency to do. But Harry shut me up. He hugged me really hard, and then sighed in relief. It was kind of disappointing to see he was so relieved about it all, but then again, so was I. Of course he saw that he had made a bit of a muck up, cos' he immediately set about fixing it.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so relieved. Honestly, we're not ready for it… But, don't get me wrong, I'd love to marry you someday… just… not yet." Oh. My. God. So maybe my first proposal wasn't ruined after all. I'm floating on cloud nine now, because Harry wants to marry me one day! 

"And, when I ask you, I want to do it properly, not because I'm being forced to." He let go of me then, which is a good thing cos' I was struggling to breathe. That boy has got a strong grip… anyway, he was sort of just ruffling his hair all relieved like, and I couldn't help but notice how utterly adorable he is. How did a poor, nobody like me end up with someone like him? I mean, he doesn't even care that I hardly have breasts! Wow, he must be a superhuman or something of the like, cos' according to Hermione, all males have some weird obsession with breasts. 

Anyway, I really am happy right now, despite the fact that Mum has written me a few howlers about how I let myself get "deflowered" and "used" and the like… Sheesh, has she forgotten what it's like to be young and in love? I guess so… Anyway, I have to face the old bag sooner or later, though I'd prefer the former it has to be the latter. 

Cheerio and wish me luck,

~The Official (sort of) Fiancé of Harry James Potter

November 14th, 2000

Dear Diary,

My Mum is, in one word, insufferable! Along with that she is tiring, infuriating, and completely lovable! Yes, no matter how much she gets on my nerves, I love her! Ugh, I don't know why I put up with her; after all she practically called me a slag for not agreeing to marry Harry. Oh well, I guess when your daughter is as homely as I am, you'd want her to jump on the first marriage proposal she got, even if it were forced…

Anyway, now that that whole fiasco is over, I can finally breathe. Sure Harry still gets jittery whenever we sit down for a good ole' snog , but riddle me this, wouldn't you be nervous too if you had your life threatened the last time you were found in such a compromising situation? I know I would be… Anyway, I am knackered diary, and I really am not in the mood to spill anymore "secrets" to you tonite. 

Blah,

~Bleh

November 16th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Sorry about the bad temper last night, I was just angry thinking about… everything. Wait a second, tell me again why I'm apologizing to a piece of paper? Don't answer that…

Anyway… Harry wants us to go up to Scotland for a short holiday, but I'm not so sure… I mean, I REALLY need to work out what I want to do with my life, and I need to try and appease my family still. You, dear diary, you have NO idea how upset most of them STILL are over the whole "Harry and Ginny are shagging" thing… It's not amusing on Harry's behalf, seeing as he's the one who is blamed…

Maybe a holiday would do us some good. At least then my overbearing family would get the idea that I LOVE HARRY POTTER and he loves me too. The whole shenanigan is getting me very brassed off. Why, oh why can't I have a normal family. Oh dear, which reminds me… Another annoying attribute that I must have inherited from some one in my unfortunate bloodline is my clumsy streak. I've been pretty good these days, and other then the pudding incident I haven't had any big muck ups. I think that the fates finally decided I should have some peace in my life… But then again, I always jinx myself saying things along those lines, so perhaps I shouldn't push my luck…

Bah humbug is all I say to that… Any road, things are getting really festive in London. It's really beginning to look a lot like Christmas… uugh, bad memories from that song, but we won't get in to detail. We had our first bout of snow the other day, though it wasn't much and melted almost immediately. Harry was so giddy when he came home I thought that perhaps Ron had taken him to get foxed or something of the like, then I remembered Ron isn't speaking to Harry… Oh the drama… I think I need something to appease my own temperaments, and seeing as there is no jolly lad around to kiss my worries away, Ice Cream shall have to do… By golly, I really AM going to die of ice cream overload. 

I scream – you scream – we all scream for ice cream,

~Screaming Weasley

November 20th, 2000

Dear Diary,

I have come to the conclusion that I am completely and utterly obsessed with one said Harold James Potter. Not that that's a bad thing necessarily, but I think my obsession is a tad on the unhealthy side… Hah, Hermione would laugh her cacks off if she could read this. She'd get all… analytic on me and say, "I told you so Ginny Weasley. You're an insecure person, and you've used your insecurities and put them towards an obsession."   That would be most unfair of her, for I really truly love Harry. If I didn't, would I put up with his dirty socks everywhere, or him not putting his trousers in the hamper, or his off key singing in the shower? No, I wouldn't. Bollocks is all I say to Hermione's rude analyzing. The poor dear is just bitter that Ron won't cut his hair again. 

I'm off for a bit of a kip, and then afterwards I still have to come to a decision about Scotland… I just don't know dear diary… perhaps I should go to Herm for advice, but perhaps not… she'll probably just analyze that also… I think she should be one of those muggle, physcowhatzits… anyway, that sofa is looking particularly inviting, so cheerio!

Obsessed and loving it,

~Ginsecure

November 23rd, 2000

Dear Diary,

Ugh! Well, dear diary, it looks as though Scotland is out of the question for this week. I have a bad bout of the lurgy and have been retching every few minutes… perhaps that's an over exaggeration, but it's true! It seems this little bug has decided that I, the ice cream eater of the century, should be the one to get attacked. That little git… Oh dear, I must be going delusional or something of the like because I think I just insulted a virus… Dear me, what IS the world coming to…

Any way, as if getting the flu isn't enough, I seem to have some VERY swotty neighbours! The littluns that live just downstairs seem to think they're all high and mighty, and when I POLITELY asked them (err, sort of) to keep the noise level to something… acceptable… they got all huffed up and said I wasn't their Mum so they didn't have to give an ear to anything I said. Little buggers, the whole lot of them… How would they like it if they were stuck inside, retching every other moment on a perfect day like today. Little gits, I'm never having children. And if I do ever change my mind, my children will NOT be like them at all! And that's a promise.

Hmph,

~Retching Red

November 29th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Whew, no more retching! What a relief! I honestly thought that I might have puked my guts out if that damn sickness had kept up anymore… Anyway, I really don't have the time of day to write right now! Ah bugger all, I have to go to market… the pantry's low. Au revoir for now…

Marketing,

~Haggler Gin 

December 2nd, 2000

Dear Diary,

Ugh! You would think that it being the Christmas season and all I'd be filled with joy and good cheer. Not so much actually… I had the worst day today, trying to find an assortment of gifts, picking up the laundry for Harry, fixing supper and making a right mess of it, and then… hmph… then I got hit on QUITE inappropriately by a drunken old man! 

The day started out relatively nice, I mean, Mum even bothered to visit, and she didn't make any nasty remarks about our relationship. (Our being Harry and I of course…) Then, trying to get rid of the old bag, (not that I don't love her, I just had a lot to do… honest!) I told her I had some errands to run and whatnot. Luckily, she didn't insist on coming along with me. So then I made my way around London in both Wizarding and Muggle areas, and I got most of my trifles for the day done… Well, then I decide, "alright, let's stop for a bit of an eat." So I find this quaint little pub, and it's about mid-afternoon so I don't have to worry much about a crowd being there… Anyway, I get there, have some soup and pie, and then this barmy old bat comes up to the counter where I'm sitting. Now, you can tell from his very stench that he's been drinking, most likely, a lot. Ugh, ugh, UGH!!! Then the old bugger decides to give me a toothy grin – only he hardly has any teeth so it's more like a toothless grin! Being the polite person I am (err, heh heh, a girl can dream…) I gave him a bit of a nod, then tried to make my way out of there.

As luck would have it, however, he wasn't finished with me. So on my way by him his hands wandered and he gave me a playful pat on the rump. It was – to say the least – not appreciated!!! Keep your bloody hands off my rump, thanks much! Oh if only Harry had been there… I wonder if he would have played the role of overprotective boyfriend… perhaps… Most likely he would have gotten a good laugh out of the old bags advances… smarmy git…

Anyway, then, in my distraught state (oh the drama…), I rushed home and started supper. It was a disaster I tell you. Almost, not quite, but almost as bad as the pudding incident to be sure! I mean, you couldn't really tell where the mess began and the countertops ended. I swear, I'm just not cut out for this type of work… Perhaps if Harry and I ever get married he can wear the aprons and do the housework, and I'll wear the trousers in the relationship… oh well…

Knackeredly yours,

~Too Tired Red

December 4th, 2000

Dear Diary,

Well, seeing as I no longer have that terribly disgusting bout of the lurgy, Harry and I are going to take that MUCH needed holiday up to Scotland. Florish and Blotts have given me leave, so I'm off to pack!!

~Eeeeh!

PS: Perhaps we'll get to visit Hogwarts and Hogsmeade while there… hmmm….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Hello duckies! Yes, I apologise for the dreadful delay, but I have been up to my ears in damn homework! Preparing for uni is not all that fun… Anyway, Sorry the chappie isn't as long as I wanted it to be, and sorry it's not as captivating either. I promise you, the trip to Scotland shall be more amusing then this dull piece… Anyway, enjoy, and here are some thank yous… **

**Regards,**

**Jill**

**PS: Don't expect an update for awhile, I really don't have any time at all : ( **

VarsityCheerleader – Thanks for the lovely review, and thanks for being my beta. You rock! I've quite enjoyed getting to know you, and hope you like this chappie… sorry for the blatant lack of fluff…

**GinnyPotter4 – Jayme! Thanks for the great review, and thanks also for being my beta! You're a special gal, and hope you enjoyed the chappie… Sorry for the delay…**

DemonAngi – teeehee my lovely llama, yes yes I know, I just threw the proposal in there to get some reactions. I never actually intended for Ginny to say yes… tehe ;-) I hope you weren't at all disappointed with how it turned out… :-D 

**Embyr Black – thanks for the lovely review. Quite smashing of you to take the time to leave one ;) I'm glad I got you laughing…**

LooneyLover – Sorry for the delay in the post… and I love long reviews, they make me feel… quite scrummy as a writer… Anyway, woo hoo, glad you liked it! Yah, I wouldn't be continuing this story if it weren't for the enthusiasm of my reviewers, so of course I want to thank you chums! Hope you liked the chappie…

**FearlessAngel14592 – Thanks for the review, sorry the update was so late…**

Danny – teehee, thanks for the hint. Oh and, I hope you're not disappointed with this chappie…

**Why oh why am I so pretty – Thanks for the lovely review :-D tehe, Harry was a tad nervous proposing, I'd say… hope I didn't disappoint you…**

TwiztedTiger – Hey! Thanks for the review, I definetly love the Harry/Ginny pairing… I've thought about Draco/Ginny together, and I will agree they'd make an interesting pairing… perhaps I'll have to explore that aspect a little deeper some time… Here's the update…

**Cherie Babie: hahaha, yay I updated :-D and wow, is my story awesome? Hmmm, thanks so much for that… I never really considered it awesome before… tehe…**

**Ok lovelies, thanks for taking time to read, review, laugh, or whatever it is you do while reading my pathetic excuse of the written page. See you around, and happy reading! **

**~Jill  
  
**

**PS: Yah, Neville and Luna, great idea… also, I was thinking about doing a companion piece for this, like in Harry's POV (though not diary style), so good idea MissBecca ;-) We shall see what happens…  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Once more, with feeling: I love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MMm, lots of lovely reviews! You guys are too sweet. Thanks for all the lovely story suggestions, and thanks for all the great ideas for this story too. I hope my last chappie wasn't too much of a disappointment. For one, it was too short. Secondly, it was too dull. And thirdly, well short + dull = lame-o story… Anyway, I'm trying to ensure that this chapter will be long and amusing… So enjoy! ~Jill  
  
Post Script: Thank yous at the bottom, as always…  
PPS: Oh my goodness, this story has nearly 100 reviews… eeep!**

**PPPS: Ten cool points for whoever can figure out which line from a famous poem I use more then once in this chappie. Let's just say it's an expression of joy… Oh, and in order to obtain the cool points, you must figure out the author also. **

**PPPPS: FLUFF ALERT!! FLUFF ALERT!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 7th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Harry and I are in Edinburgh at the moment! Oh it's simply smashing to be back in Scotland! We arrived two days ago and thus far have seen all sorts of muggle attractions – The Edinburgh castle, Mary King's Close, and even the National Gallery of Scotland. I never knew muggle touring could be quite this fun. Let me tell you though, not all of Scotland is beautiful and great. Don't know what I mean? I'll tell you in one word. Haggis. 

So Harry and were out for supper right? Well, being the enthusiast that he is he decides we should go to a local pub to eat and try and have some of the Scottish Cuisine. Sure, why not, right? Wrong! Haggis. Blech. Apparently it's very popular and traditional over here. Alright, so we're sitting there ordering and this is how the scene goes…

"Please Ginny! Puh-lease can we try some Haggis?" Oh sure, give me the puppy face and I HAVE to comply. Besides, back then I didn't know what it was…   
"Harry, I don't know… I mean, shouldn't we just stick to foods we know?" Ha ha, at least one of us can play it safe.

"You're no fun," * pout pout pout * I don't know how he does it… I think it's cos' he's so darn cute that he always gets away with things.

"Fine! [exasperated voice] We can try the haggis!" Ugh, Harry dear, don't say I didn't warn you. So then we sat and sat and sat and waited for the haggis to be ready. Oh dear, I should have left as soon as I smelt it. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure haggis is a perfectly lovely meal that tons of people enjoy – I'm just not one of them.   
"Ohhhh, smells interesting!" Interesting is not the word, Harry darling… I'm not one to be impolite about food though, Mum taught me better then that, so being the brave comrade I was, I took up my fork and steeled myself for a bite. It wasn't too bad, I'll admit that. The worker at the pub sort of stood there watching us with an amused grin.   
"So what do you think of haggis lass?" What do I think? Could smell better, slightly squishy, not entirely gross though.  
"It's lovely. What's in it?" I am now sorry I asked. 

"Well you see, you start with a sheep's pluck, and you fill it with all types of ingredients – mutton, liver, onions, peppers – you know, the like, and then you boil it all together for about 5 hours." A sheep's what?!?!?!!  
"Excuse me – did you just say a sheep's stomach?" God don't answer, aaaah!  
"Of course!" Blech. There is only so much a girl can take, and sheep's stomach and liver is not one – errrr two – of them. I think Harry must have seen the shade of green my face had turned, for he was obviously stifling a laugh. I am quite embarrassed, but I couldn't hold it in!! Yah, that's right, I had to go find the loo so I could relieve myself. Dear me, all this retching in such a short time – I'll be skin n' bones in no time. 

It was not, in the slightest, funny! Yet here Harry – the dumb prat – is sitting on the bed laughing his cacks off at my little "scene". He says:  
"Oi Ginny, you should have seen the workers face when you left. It was like he wanted to say, "what's her problem?" it was hilarious! It's only sheep stomach, I mean, c'mon, it wasn't that awful! And then, and then, all the boys at the bar, they got a real laugh from it. You could tell who the natives were cos' they kept making smart remarks about your little visit to the loo. It was hilarious!" Keep talking Harry, and you'll find yourself on a very lumpy and cold couch. 

Haggis-fully yours,  
  
~Blech

December 8th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Had a charming, haggis free day! Harry and I went to the Scottish Tartans Museum today. It was very interesting and historical to say the least. I think Harry got quite a kick out of it though, let me tell you why.  
  
Right, so we're passing and exhibit that has some tartan skirts in it, and Harry gets this amused look on his face. I'm thinking, oh dear, what now? Actually, I was thinking something more along the lines of – "No one from the pub is here, right?" Lucky for me, my suspicions were wrong.  
"What's so funny?" he just shakes his head and chortles with laughter.  
"I insist, do tell." This sobers the cheeky fellow up a bit, and then he begins to blush.  
"Erm, nothing, it's nothing, ok let's go." No really Mr. Potter, I'm intrigued. Do tell…

"We're not going anywhere till you tell me what this is about, so let's not make a scene, eh dear?" I know, I'm a bit persistent, but honestly, why wouldn't he just tell me? I mean it's not like I'll make fun of him, well… if that's what I was thinking, I should have thought later, because… well it really was quite funny.  
"Erm, it's sort of, private if you don't mind," oh but I do, "It's just a silly little thing me and some of the boys talked about years ago." Hmmm, now I'm REALLY intrigued… Go on…  
"Just, umm, well, umm, just how uhhh, just how – kinky it'd be to have our girlfriends erm…" he lowered his voice here, "strip for us wearing one of those." How kinky indeed! Haha, so Mr. Potter… You want me to strip for you while wearing a plaid mini skirt? Let me guess, the schoolgirl fantasy? 

"I see," I said. It really was funny, I mean, I couldn't help but laugh. Though I didn't intend to make fun of him, he got all huffy anyway. Oh well, perhaps I'll have to do some tartan shopping to make up for it – if you get my gist…

Plaid-fully yours,  
  
~Kinkstress Red

December 10th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Does anything EVER go right in my life? I guess not. I try and do something nice for Harry and he goes and gets all offended over it. Sheesh. I am seriously considering giving up on boys for life!!  
  
Want to know what happened diary? I don't think you do… but I'll write it down anyways…   
  
So Harry has this kinky fantasy, right? Well I thought, him being so nice and bringing me here to Scotland and all, that the least I could do was maybe… well… you know, fulfill it for him. So yesterday while he was having a bit of a kip, I returned to the Tartans museum gift shop and got exactly what I needed. So I get back to the inn and he's still sleeping. Perfect, eh? Right, so after I'm all ready and whatnot, I wake him up with a kiss… The scene goes as follows.  
"Morning beautiful," * sigh * I never get tired of hearing that.  
"Good afternoon sir," silly git, he slept the day away. 

"Where've you been?" Do I sense a hint of over protectiveness coming out? Tehe.

"Oh, I had to go get something… for you," aha, the trouble begins. Why boys just can't accept gifts when they're given amazes me.   
"What?" then he realised the skirt. "Ginny! What do you think you're doing?" Wha? Can we do a double take on that? I thought this was your fantasy you perv!!

"Excuse me? Isn't, I thought you –" God I was confused as hell!! I mean, one minute he wants a strip show, the next it's totally appalling. Perhaps I'm just not pretty enough.  
"Ginny, put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" that's when I felt like crying. So that's what I did. I just cried and ran into the bathroom, where I am currently locked in right now.   
  
No I'm not sad anymore. Nope, not sad. Angry is a better word to describe what I feel. Stupid git… never, ever try and do anything nice for a boy. Stupid buggers will make sure to turn it around and make it seem like a bad thing.   
  
Grr,  
  
~Ranting Raving Red

December 13th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
I've been gloomily wandering around Edinburgh by myself, drinking in the sights, and trying to ignore Harry. He's doing the same I suppose. I don't get why something so trivial has to turn into such a big thing with him, but I suppose his ego's been stung or something. Damn boys and their silly pride! 

Gloomily yours,  
  
  


~Virginia…

December 14th, 2000

Dear Diary,  
  
Harry and I have been arguing something fierce. He doesn't understand why I'm so cheesed off, and I don't understand why he got so mad over the whole skirt incident. Good thing that this dumb holiday will be over tomorrow. Hmph. Talk about a good idea gone wrong. I mean, honestly! Do boys get any dumber? Nay, I THINK NOT! Hmph. Not even my unhealthy obsession over Wonder Boy can get him out of the doghouse. I honestly don't get why he has any right to be mad at me… stupid bastard. We didn't even get to see Hogwarts again…  
  
~argh

December 25th, 2000  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry for the delay, but Happy Christmas just the sam- 

February 2nd, 2003

Dear Diary,  
  
I FOUND YOU!!! Oh sweet content! I'd just about given up looking for you, when voila, I find you! So much has happened these last two years (and a few months)! Dear me, if I weren't so happy at finding you, I'd be completely angry with Hermione! Yes, she was the one that hid you – sneaky girl. Shall I tell you the tale?  
  
Well, it all began on Christmas morning. Harry and I were STILL bickering even after being home from silly old Scotland, and Hermione, to say the least, was irritated. So, she devised a plan. Very cheeky of her if you ask me, but then, no one does ask me. Hmph. Anyway, she was getting sick of me always turning to my diary in times of, "trouble," so she took it! She created a diversion and hid you in her stocking drawer! If I hadn't been helping her with the wash today I never would have found you! It's fate I tell you…  
  
Anyway, I am glad to say that Harry and I are no longer bickering over that silly skirt incident. How trivial and immature it all seems looking back… So what else is new in the life of Ginny Weasley? (Yes, I'm still a Weasley…) Well, not a lot actually. I turned twenty last year, and in two months I'll be 21. And still not married… I know, 21, I still have plenty of time to get hitched, right? Well, of course right, I just thought that by now (after almost three years) Harry would have proposed. I guess he just doesn't love me anymore…   
  
Before I start crying, let me change the subject. Ron and Hermione are expecting! Yes that's right, the baby's due in May. And besides that, they both have new jobs. Ron works for the Department of Games and Magical Sports right under Ludo Bagman. Yes, that old boy is still there, but as soon as he's ousted, Ronniekins will be in command. Hermione has decided to play dutiful little home wife and raise the family. It's a pity she can't give me some of her brains then, since she won't need all of them… She seems quite – elated about her decision though. I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Gran – errr- Weasley wouldn't be ambitious. But then again, raising children is a spectacular feat in itself… Oh well. 

Anyway, what about Harry and I you say? Well, Harry is playing for the Cannons now – go figure. In 2001 when the new season of quidditch started he promptly got offers from all the teams he tried out for. Being loyal, however, he chose the Cannons. Ron, to say the least is proud. I am proud and excited for him – even if he doesn't love me. Well, he never exactly said he didn't love me, I just… erm… can tell – WOMENS INTUITION – you know? Enough of that depressing subject, cos' next thing you know I'll be downing the ice cream again by the pint. Well, onto me I guess. I work for Gringotts now. Yes, that's right, following in Brother Bill's footsteps. I never thought a job that had to do with math in any shape or form could be so rewarding – but I really do love it there.   
  
Anyway, enough catching up… I promise NEVER to let Hermione get her grubby little hands on you again. And, and I'll write more later, that's a promise! 

Faithfully yours,  
  
~V.A. Weasley - - - (still)

February 3rd, 2003

Dear Diary,  
  
See? Aren't I a good friend? I told you I'd write more, and I did… Hmph. Anyway, I was talking to Hermione today about how Harry doesn't love me and all, and well I'll just write it down I guess… This is how it went.  
"Ginny, what ARE you moping about this time?" Well, that was very unkind of her if you ask me. I am most certainly not moping… I think…  
"I am not moping! I'm just being practical!" Honestly though, Harry hasn't said I love you in nearly two weeks. If that doesn't amount to something I don't know what does! After all, we're supposed to be in love!  
"Does this have to do with Wonder Boy?" yes, even those close to him like to tease him. It's ever so much fun. 

"Erm… maybe…" Sheesh, she still has to be so nosy and analytic doesn't she?!

"I see. Well, what's the matter this time?" This time? And does she HAVE to sound so exasperated? Honestly, what a friend.  
"Um, he doesn't love me any - erm - more." Now that wasn't so hard. Of course it wasn't… 

"What in heavens makes you say such a foolish thing?" Hmph, it's not foolish!  
"Well, erm, for one he hasn't said he loves me for almost a fortnight!" Hmph, beat that miss nosy!  
"What a load of tosh! Absolute rubbish if you ask me! Have you ever tried saying it first yourself? Perhaps he thinks YOU'RE the one who doesn't love him. Ever thought of that possibility, eh?" Cor - she's right. I mean, it has usually been Harry who has said it first, you know? Bollocks, that was a bad bout of news indeed! So then, there I was all frantic like and in a right state of anxiety. 

And now I really need to go find him now and tell him I love him! I mean, otherwise he'll fall out of love with me!! And I had so very much hoped to be called Mrs. Potter one day…  
  
On a mission (yet again),  
  
~Lt. Red

February 3rd, 2003 (later…)

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh dear lord, I'm so incredibly embarrassed!! Well, after my little bout of nerves earlier I went straight away to find Harry. Good decision right? Well, perhaps… See, I went to the pitch during his lunch break (he always complains that he never gets to see me enough during the day) and brought him some sandwiches and whatnot. Well anyway, I made a total fool out of myself.  
  
Ah, I am blushing right now at the very thought of it. Even after all these years I'm still as clumsy as an ox. Well, see, I was sort of not paying attention while I was walking through the stands and I sort of tripped over one of the benches. I land right on my bum, in front of an international quidditch team, wearing a dress (and now the contents of the sandwiches I had brought along.) Yeah, talk about embarrassing. All the boys (yeah, no females on the Cannons – talk about sexist) burst out laughing, including Wonder Boy, though he came to my aid. What a gallant knight that fellow is.

"You all right there Red?" Yeah, Red. No sweetheart, or dearest, or darling or a million other endearing terms. Just… Red.

"Omph, be a dear and help me up." I was a little hurt to tell the truth – though not so much in a physical way. No, my bum was fine, it was my heart that hurt.   
"Well this certainly is a surprise, I mean, you never come to the pitch… anything the matter?" Oh, so suddenly your fiancé (oh how I wish I were his fiancé… I wish) has to have some drastic tragedy or reason in order to visit you?  
"Nothing's the matter. Hmph… well I'm sor-ry that I took the pains to come and visit you. Next time, since I know I'll be so under appreciated, I'll just spare you and I the trouble and sit at home like a good little girl." Ok, so over the years I still haven't lost my bad sense of overreacting. What can I say? Something's just never change…

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I just was curious as to why you're here. Bloody hell, I didn't mean to offend you!" Hmph. Temper, temper…

"Hmph." Yeah, very clever and witty of me right? I retort to him with some clumsy half of a grunt. Great job! Oh yes, did I forget to tell you that my objective had been to say "I LOVE YOU" to him? Well, let's continue with the scene, shall we…

"Ginny, I really don't have time to argue with you. If you insist on being so stubborn, I'll just talk to you when I get home later," Hmph. Dumb git.

"Fine then Mr. Potter," by now he was already back on the field, but I was yelling so I knew he heard me.   
"I just came to say I-bloody-love you, you dumb git!" and then I stomped out of there and apparated back home. Where I am sitting now. Writing this. Yes, that all happened about 10 minutes ago. I didn't even wait to see the look of shock that probably came over his face. I'm not going to apologise though – I just can't help loving him… Oh dear, I think I hear him coming now, and he sounds a bit frantic. Oh no, I bet you a pint of ice cream, dear diary, that he's going to toss me! 

~Eeeep!

February 3rd, 2003 (later still…) (actually, it's probably the 4th by now…)

Dear Diary,  
  
I owe you the biggest pint of ice cream ever, diary! Shall I relay what happened? Oh I will, I will indeed! (I think the only thing that could add to my happiness right now would be a sparkling engagement ring…)

So there I sat, or rather, paced, worrying my little head off that Harry was going to toss me like yesterday's rubbish… It was quite foolish of me to think so, but I guess you never can tell with the male of our species. Anyway, I shall be very theatrical about this and say: START SCENE…

Harry enters looking frantic and strangely happy. Ginny stops her pacing as Harry burst through the door. There is a moment of silence where neither moves and the two lovers simply stare into each other's eyes. Then, in a seemingly mad rush, Harry runs to his ladylove. Oh bah humbug with that tosh, let me just relay it in my own words…

"Gin, you came out there just to say I love you?" Well duh, I thought I had made that pretty clear. All I could do at this point was nod. Oh sweet content, oh sweet, oh sweet content!! He kissed me. He flat out kissed me. Oh, and it was none of that chaste nonsense, no it was a full blown, passionate, knee quaking kiss. Oh glory, my lips are still tingling.  
"Oh Ginny I love you so much, you have no idea… I'm sorry for being such a prat lately." Oh golly, how can a girl refuse something as sweet as, well, Harry? Maybe I should try visiting the quidditch pitch more often. And then we were kissing, again and again and – oh I'll never get tired of those lips. Look at me, I sound like some sentimental peach, going on and on about her lover.  
"You mean, you still love me?" Sure, I just had to ask. It didn't matter that he had just confessed his blatantly undying love for me - no I had to clarify… Stupid git, that's what I am…

"Of course I do you silly wench! I thought …" then the silly boy mumbled something incoherent.  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Hmph, well if I was going to admit my own foolishness, he would certainly have to give up his as well!

"I – erm – thought you didn't… Well it was rather silly of me, but I thought you didn't love me anymore." Oh blast! I must have been really horrible to him these past few weeks. Here I was, getting so caught up in my own trials that I completely forgot to worry about the love of my life. He must think me some horrid wench indeed.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I've been so worried about myself lately and about this whole little fiasco that I completely forgot to love you…" Silly, I know… but honestly, it's the truth. I think I got so caught up in my own problems that I forgot relationships are two sided. 

Oh sweet content is all I can say… I love that boy – no – man so much that words fail to express it. I can be such a boob sometimes, and it's a wonder Harry can still look at me and love me after it all. Well, needless to say… after our afternoon of confessions, quidditch practice was completely forgotten, and much romping in the sack ensued – if you get the gist… *wink wink*

Lovingly yours,  
  
~Mrs. H. Potter (once again - I wish…)

PS: Oh sweet content… *sighs*

PPS: Now if only that engagement ring…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well duckies, there's a nice long chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed the abundance of fluffiness there at the end. I quite enjoy fluff, and I've noticed the blatant lack of it of late. So… I said to myself, I said, "Self, why not make the readers and yourself happy and write some fluff." Yes, fluff, it's one of the great things in life. Anyway… Hope you enjoyed. Oh, wait; here are some clarifications on some Brit lingo I used last time around…   
  
  
**

**Any road** – this is something my Mum, (who grew up in Liverpool ages ago) used instead of **anyway**. It's just a little phrase I've caught on over the years…Basically it's just used in place of the word anyway…

**Lurgy** – again, this is something Mum says often. It's just what my family calls the flu, I'm not quite sure it's still used in England anymore… but oh well…**  
  
Everything else is pretty much self explanatory… Oh and some news for everyone – I'm moving back to my beloved homeland! Yes, I'll be spending my last few months (before Uni) back in England. My grandparents are in need of a companion, and I've been elected. So yes, come December I'll be going home. Don't worry though duckies, I'll still have access to internet. (Yes, My grandparents aren't still stuck in the Stone Age.) Oh and, if you're wondering why Harry was so cheesed off over the whole skirt incident, you'll find out…**

**Any road (tehe,) here are some thank yous…**

Courtney8591 – thanks for the lovely review. Wow, an addict eh? Tehe, well here's a spot of an update…

**MissBeccaBlack – yes! Finally someone with some genius! Lol, no really! I was thinking of doing a companion piece in Harry's POV (not journal style though,) and there you go, popping me the idea again in a splendid review. Very ace of you ;)**

VarsityCheerLeader – Yes, Neville and Luna together is a splendid idea. As I said to you the other day, I'd love to do a 6th year portrait of them together… Anyway, thanks for the review…oops, make that, thanks for the two lovely reviews. Oh and, thanks for being such a marvelous beta…

**BlondeLily – Yeah, I love doing Harry/Gin stories. I could write them all day long. James and Lily would also be fun to do… thanks for the smashing review – it really means a lot to me to see that someone loves this story. You're a real chum.**

Danny – wow, you've got a whole plot going there, eh? Perhaps you should pursue it yourself, you know? Thanks for the lovely ideas, and I will certainly take it into consideration. Oh, splendid, I just popped upon another review of yours. Yes, Any road is British slang… It's a spot outdated but my mum still uses it, so I guess I just picked it up as well. 

**Potterboy – Yeah, I'd love to do something perhaps a bit more… spicy. I'm not good at writing love scenes, I can't write anything too graphic. And, I believe I'd be blushing the whole time while writing and posting it… I'll try and liven things up a bit, though, in my next story. Thanks for the suggestion…**

GaladrialL – Ahhh, another ducky loves my story. How kind of you – honestly :-D

**LooneyLover – Your review was simply smashing! I know, the last chapter was entirely too short, but I tried to make up on this chapter by having about… 8 pages typed (not including the beginning notes and the thank yous…) So I hope I am forgiven on that account. ;) Ginsecure, yah, I thought that worked out pretty hilariously – you know, insecure and all that… lol… Yes dearie, I am British. My Da is American, but me mum is a Brit. I grew up in Nottingham and am going to be moving back to England (this time to London, however) come December. Wippee ;)**

Greg – If you'd like to be my other beta, leave me your email and I'll begin to send you the chappies along with my other betas. ;) Thanks much

**Kurbani – looks like Scotland was pretty miserable for the both of them. Yah, last chappie – well let's just say I'm not too pleased with it. I like this one, however. Probably has something to do with all the fluff :)**

LuthienGranger2004 – Gin's not pregnant yet… I think I'm going to wait til after they're married (if they get that far) to make 'em have a baby. Nice guess though :)

**Sean – great suggestions. I agree with you, telling is a lot flatter then dialogue. Yah, I'm pretty sure that I'll be doing a Fred/George type of story next… Well, thanks for reading, and thanks for the critique :-D**

Jayme – tehe, AKA GinnyPotter4, thanks for the lovely review my wonderful beta. Yes, the man in the pub set me laughing… tehe… it was quite funny actually, cos' once (back home in good old England) my friend actually got hit on like that… I love incorporating real life events with my stories… so much fun!

**DreamOnForever – yah, Harry and Ginny are certainly the most fun to write about :-D**

FearlessAngel14592 – I apologise for not updating sooner… ;-)

**Lapis Rain – thank you for the lovely comment. Yah, Lily and James would definetly be fun to do. And Re/Sir, yes, definetly a weird combo – but something about the two just intrigues me… Teheh, oh well :-) we'll see what happens…**

Embyr Black – yah, that'd be neat to see done also. I like the whole tom/gin idea, it's very intriguing… 

**Aerogirl401 – yah!! You're my kind of gal, lol, not really, seeing as I don't fancy girls… but you get the gist! F/G or J/L is the kind of story I'm leaning towards… **

Carmine007 – Your review was perhaps one of the funniest I've ever gotten. It was splendid, don't get me wrong, but it was funny. *Thanks you for the box of sticks, and then prods tent* here's your update m'dear

**All right my lovely llamas/duckies (whichever you prefer…) here's an update, sorry the thank yous took so long, and hope that the chapter is atleast a little bit more acceptable (I really tried to make it as long as possible, but here was a good place to stop.) All right, give me your feedback if you'd like. **

**Cheers,  
Jill**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
